Early Changes
by Twi-chick34
Summary: Bella gets pregnant in "Eclipse." Will Charlie kick Bella out when he finds out, or will he support his daughter? What will be done to ensure Bella is safe and healthy?
1. Chapter 1

_**What if Edward and Bella did go at it in Eclipse?: EPOV**_

_**I have always been curious, as to what if Bella and Edward did have sex in Eclipse, and instead Renesmee came around in Eclipse instead of Breaking Dawn. If it was a normal pregnancy (Bella can still eat food, and has cravings, but will later in the pregnancy have to intake some Type O - for the nutrition of the child, but still can eat human food, Growing at a normal rate, but just like in Breaking Dawn would the birth be just as dangerous? Perhaps not. Is The birth is going to be just like Renesmee's in Breaking Dawn part 1? So this is basically that.**_

_**I do not own Twilight, or anything related to Twilight, but I did write this fanfiction story. All rights of Twilight go to the brilliant Stephenie Meyer.**_

* * *

Two weeks after the graduation party Bella was coming over in preparation for the fight against the newborn army, and Victoria. I heard Bella's truck pull into the driveway. I was so estatic. I loved it when Bella spent the night. She was the kind of person that loved being kidnapped by me, but when it came to Alice... forget it. Smile. I flew downstairs, and opened the door before Bella got to the door handle. I then looked at her shining face and smiled. "Welcome home, my love." I said.

"Mmm... that sounds nice." She said with a smile. I smiled and pulled her close to my body. Nobody was home, and it was only Bella and I, so my mind was not filled with multiple thoughts. It was a nice feeling.

"Hey, Bella."

"Hmm?" I must of pulled her out of her train of thought. Damn mind block! It would be nice to know what she was thinking for just once. "I have been thinking... maybe I am being a little... er... I am thinking that we could possibly try tonight. Nobody's going to be home for a two, or three days." Bella smirked.

"Edward. I am not going to force this on you." She said. Looking at me, seriously telling me she wasn't going to force me. I knew better. I just chuckled quietly.

"Although I think that even if I hadn't said anything you would've tried to tempt me with it later this evening." I guessed. Bella blushed and nodded admitting it.

"Well.. what are we waiting for?" She asked. I then had her in my arms within a matter of a millisecond and I ran us upstairs. That is where our night began.

The passion was unforgetable and the love we felt was even more memorable. I was seduced by Bella's groaning, moaning, her screaming my name, and also her reaction to the most intimate part of our night. This by far was the best night I had ever had.

**~~~~~~ Six Weeks Later ~~~~~~**

It had been six weeks since Bella and I's intimate, passion-filled night, the newborn fight was over and Bella was beginning to not feel well, so I went to Carlisle. Luckily right now no one was home except for Carlisle. But how was I going to tell him that I think I had gotten Bella pregnant? It is physically impossible, but Bella has been showing symptoms that seem probable. I just.. my feelings of awkwardness was telling me to walk away and not say anything to Carlisle, but I knew he was really... the only doctor Bella would really be able to see once she was... well married and changed.

"Carlisle, Bella and I are worried about something." Carlisle was downstairs sooner than Flash could cross the street. I couldn't find it within my strength to look at him. I kept hitting the same wall, how was I going to tell my vampire father that I, Edward Cullen think that I, A Vampire! has gotten a human pregnant. I don't even think it was possible. Carlisle noticed my distress and nodded at me.

"Do you need a minute to think everything over before you tell me?" He asked.

"Yes, please. Thank you." Carlisle went back upstairs as I went to sit on the sofa. I just couldn't get passed the wall of not wanting to say anything, but what if there was something actually wrong with my Bella? How could I live with myself knowing she is sick and I did nothing to help?

"What is it Edward? Where is Bella?"

"Bella, is at her house right now, she doesn't feel well, but that's what I wanted to talk to you about." Carlisle squinted his eyes and seemed confused. "You see... Bella and I tried." He didn't seem to get it.

"Try what son?"

"Well... er..., this so weird to tell my father this, but... physical love." Carlisle's eyes widened.

"Ok, And what is the matter with that?" He prompted.

"Well it's been six weeks since then and suddenly she isn't so feeling well, I am slightly worried."

"Edward.. our kind can not impregnate humans.. not as far as I know."

"That's what I thought, but I am the only person she has ever been with that way, and I am thinking that is the only thing possible." Carlisle nodded at me.

"Well, wait another week before you assume, because it could just be a cold, and if this is possible for our male kind to impregnate human women then we need to come up with a plan to help Bella threw this, so stay and comfort Bella, and I will do some research while you are gone.."

"Carlisle. I plan to help Bella no matter what happens." Carlisle smiled at me...

"And if it is possible.. I don't know how safe it will be for her, so we have to be extra cautious if it is true." I nodded.

"Ok Carlisle, thanks for talking to me."

"It's my pleasure Edward. That's what fathers do for their sons." I smiled at him.

"Well, I am going to go and check on Bella now, and help her, if she is only sick I will call you tonight and let you know I was false in my allegation." I shook my "dad's" hand and got into my volvo, wondering what was going to happen, and what I would do to be a good father, and if this wasn't safe for Bella what was I going to do? But when I got to Bella's house the next thing I was told knocked me straight onto my knees.

* * *

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading. Chapter 2 will be coming soon. Please read and review. I hope you enjoy, and have enjoyed this story so far.**

**Hugs & More Hugs**

**~ Twi-chick34 ~**


	2. Chapter 2

_**What if Edward and Bella did go at it in Eclipse?: EPOV**_

_**I do not own Twilight, or anything related to Twilight, but I did write this fanfiction story. All rights of Twilight go to the brilliant Stephenie Meyer.**_

* * *

**Hi Guys, well here is the second chapter. I hoped you liked the first one and hopefully you will like this one.**

* * *

**EPOV**

I pulled up in front of Bella's house in a daze. Why would I think Bella was pregnant, but then again.. there has never been anything like Bella and I before, so it could be a possibility. I would just wait and see tonight. As I got out of my car, I could hear Bella retching, so I wanted to run up threw her window, but Charlie was home and that might upset him if her knew I was climbing in her window, but I did it anyways. I would persuade Charlie that I came in threw the door. When I got into Bella's room Bella was walking back in her bedroom. Her eyes widened with excitement, and she silently tip-toed over to me and hugged me close. She got up on her tip-toes and kissed my cheek and I kissed hers as well. Then it dawned on me.

How was I going to tell Bella about my allegation? Maybe just being forward about it was the best way. It wouldn't be as awkward talking to her about this, but... maybe not.. I was just going to have to spit it out and see what happens. "Hi Bella." I said, and she sighed in satisfaction.

"Hello, my darling." She said and she looked at me with starry eyes. Then her face was going green again. I followed her into the bathroom and I held her hair back out of her face. Once she was done she was washing up and I noticed something on the sink.

"Bella what is this?" I asked pointing to the object.

"Well, I have noticed some.. symptoms... can we talk about this in my room. Charlie can probably hear us. And I seem to feel better when I am lying down." I nodded. I would do anything that would make her feel better. On the way out of the bathroom Bella grabbed the object and we went into the bedroom. Bella was the first to lay down and I layed beside her. And I looked at her.

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure anything."

"Well I have been kind of thinking about something... well, at first I thought it was possible, but after a little bit of you being sick.. I started to think that it was possbile that you were... well, pregnant." Her eyes widened and she looked down at the object in her hands. "What is it?" I asked.

"Well.. I started to think the same thing and that's why I bought this. It's a test to see if I am pregnant or not, so I did the test... and..." She trailed off, sounding embarrassed.

"And what?" I asked tenderly.

"And the test turned out to be... positive." I smiled a little and that seemed to make her feel better. I was only worried about one thing... would this be dangerous for her? But as of right now I would act happy, just hopefully this wasn't dangerous for her.

"Well, I am excited. Are you excited?" I asked her.

"Of course. I am just glad that we decided to wait for our first time to be after graduation." She was smiling at me. "I am just worried about something." I cocked my head to the side.

"What are you worried about? Honestly, I am just curious." I asked. She was taking a minute to answer so I waited until she could find herself to answer me. It took maybe three minutes before she pulled herself together and was able to answer me.

"Well... I am thinking that I won't be a... good mother. I am thinking that I am going to screw up." My mind spun at the fact that Bella even thought she wouldn't be a good mom. I placed my hand on her feverish cheek.

"Bella, you listen to me. You are a great woman. You will be a very great, Amazing mother to this child. There isn't anything more that a child could ask for than you as their mother. You are intelligent, beautiful, generous, loving, and most of all I can see the maternal side of you coming out already." Bella leaned into my hand, and her fever was starting to go down. "Thing is, do you think I will be a good enough dad?" I asked. Bella smiled at me.

"Of course. Edward.. you will be the best father because you have more experience at life. Teach him or her morals, and studies, and strength. Things that I can't yet. You will be the best father.. I can just imagine you holding him or her when either one is born." I smiled immediately and I was happy that Bella had rinsed her mouth out with two cups of mouthwash. I put my hands on both sides of Bella's face and kissed her repeatedly. Luckily right then Bella's giggle took me out of the trance of passion and I layed next to her again.

"Once alice finds out you know what's going to happen right? I said, laughing. Bella groaned. "I saw that one coming." Right then Charlie had left the house, knowing I was here to give us privacy. Then I thought about him.. how will he react when he finds out that Bella is pregnant with my child, a man he already hates with almost every fiber of his being? That day won't be a good one.

"What are you thinking Edward?" She asked, concerned.

"I am thinking about the day we tell Charlie." I admitted. Her eyes widened and she placed a loving hand on her stomach that was the same size still, and her other hand on my chest.

"Edward, no matter what happens I will choose you and this, our child. You are the two people I love the most." I smiled at her and she looked at the clock and pulled a bowl next to her bed where she was sleeping just in case she gets sick in the middle of the night, and I wrapped my arms around her and made sure she was warm, but cool from me.

"I love you, my eternal love." I said. Bella placed her hands on top of mine.

"I love you to... you know what?"

"What?"

"I can only imagine what it will be like when my stomach starts to grow out."

"Then I will embrace you and the child together placing my hands on your beautiful stomach." I looked into her eyes and kissed her on the cheek. "Good night Bella, I love you more than you will ever know."

"As do I." And she fell asleep and I dazed off into my thoughts to imagine Bella pregnant with my child, and I was happy. My life was finally going great and my dreams were coming true to have a family.

* * *

**Hey Guys! I hope you liked the cute conversation between Edward and Bella. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please Review!**

**HuGs & MoRe HuGs**

**~ Twi-chick34 ~**


	3. Chapter 3

_**What if Edward an**__**d Bella did go at it in Eclipse?: EPOV**_

_**I do not own Twilight, or anything related to Twilight, but I did write this fanfiction story. All rights of Twilight go to the brilliant Stephenie Meyer.**_

* * *

**Hi Guys, well here is the third chapter. I hoped you liked the second one and hopefully you will like this one. **

When Bella woke up her face looked peaceful and she.. well she seemed really happy. She was actually skipping around, Bella was SKIPPING! I smiled at her enthusiasm, and finally when we got downstairs for Bella to eat and I noticed Bella place a hand on her stomach and he looked like she marveling at her stomach. I got up and hugged her, also placing my hands on top of hers, which were still over her stomach. "What are you thinking Bella?" I asked her and she looked up at me.

"I am just imagining what our child will look like." I smiled at her, and placed a hand under her hands on top of her stomach. "You want to know what I think it will look like?" I asked her, kissing her cheek. She looked up at me smiling and she nodded. I looked for a piece of printer paper and a pencil, and sketched my thought of what the child would look like. I was very careful to sketch a boy and girl. Just incase it were to be a boy or girl. Bella's eye's widened at what I had drawn our children to look like.

Bella had a smiled forming on her face and she looked up at me again. "Edward, these.." She lost her breath in happiness. "These are remarkable Edward. I can't believe what a great job you did. You are truly my lucky star. Bella kissed me and sat there for a little and then her face went green again. She ran to the bathroom down the hallway and was retching into the toilet again. I ran down the hallway in a flash, and held her hair back. The sound of her loosing air, gasping for air, struggling in despair as she lost most of her breakfast. When she was done with the violent sickness I carried her to bed, and left the room for a second to call Carlisle. But Bella grabbed my arm before I got an inch away from the bed.

"Where are you going?" She asked me.

"I am going to call Carlisle to tell him that we should be over later today, so he can get a good look at you." Bella nodded and I closed the door behind me.

**Ring,... Ring,... Ring,...**

"Hello, this is Carlisle."

"Hi, it's Edward."

"Oh, hello Son. How are you? How is Bella?"

"Bella still isn't feeling well.." Oh god! How was I going to explain this to him? That I had some how, magically gotten a girl, my Bella pregnant? I knew Carlisle expected me to be straight forward with him when it came to important life changing events. I must of dazed out because Carlisle sounded irritated.

"... Edward?" He growled. I was shocked her usually never growled at me.

"Yes?" I asked. "Sorry, I was thinking."

"It's alright, but I need to know what's going on with Bella." I knew he was going to get to that.

"Well... my... er... my allegation was correct." I heard Carlisle gasped.

"I can't believe it. I always knew Bella was special, but I never expected this to happen. I never expected the possibility of immortalcum." Carlisle was being in his doctor role again today, so I decided to warn him; politely.

"Now dad, my Bella isn't going to be a human experiment ok." I said to him, not making it a question. He understood throughly and I told him I would be over with Bella so he could check out everything considering we really can't go and see a regular doctor. Then I walked back in and Bella was sitting on her bed brushing out her hair, pulling it into a ponytail, and pulling me with her to the bed. Before she fell asleep I was thinking. I was kind of worried about her health.

During Bella's nap I tried to think of ways to tell Charlie, and have him be easy on Bella about it, but the truth is that Bella is eighteen and is legally and adult, so he can't punish her anymore, but he did have rights to kick her out, but if that were to happen Bella would live with me. This was my child and the mother, my girlfriend was the one carrying him or her. Finally three hours went by pretty fast and Bella woke from her nap and I smiled as her eyes fluttered open.

"Good Afternoon, my love." I said as I pulled her lightly towards me and hugged her gently.

"Good Afternoon..." She said yawning. "How long was I asleep?" She asked.

"Three Hours." Her eyes widened in shock.

"Really? Wow... being pregnant must make me really tired then." She said in a concluding tone.

"Bella... you are not pregnant."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"You aren't, we are. We created this together so we are in this together." Bella's smile widened and she hugged me tightly and I rubbed the small of her back when she loosened her grip on me. "So Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Are you sure you are ready for this?" She looked at me confused. "What I mean is, are you sure that you are ready to be a mother, I mean I am ready.. I have been ready for years," I said winking at her. "But I just want to know how you feel about this?" She pursed her lips and then looked up at me.

"Well,... I mean.. Yeah, I think I am ready. No I know I am ready." I smiled at her and got up off of the bed. "Where are you going?"

"Well we should probably go see Carlisle so he can check you out... I mean now that you are pregnant with a child of _Mine, _you might have to see Carlisle as our doctor." I said.

"Yeah I know, ok.. I will get changed... um you can stay in here if you want, I am just putting on a new shirt and pants." I nodded but I looked at the wall the whole time feeling uncomfortable to look at her as she was getting changed. Then she came around to where I was looking. "Edward. I love you very much." She brought her lips to mine and kissed me twice. I looked at the outfit she was wearing and it was nice. It was a green striped shirt, a light blue jean jacket, and a pair of light blue denim jeans.

"I love you to. You know, you look really lovely." I saw her smile again and I led her down to my silver volvo and I called Carlisle again telling him we were on our way there now.

"Carlisle?"

"Yes Edward?"

"Did you tell anyone?" I asked.

"No, not yet, I have been trying to do research."

"Ok, well don't say anything because we will tell them once we know exactly what's going on."

"Alright Edward, um well they are all out hunting right now so get her soon."

"We are in the driveway now."

"Ok, well get her up here."

"Alright." I hung up the phone and pulled Bella into my arms and ran her into Carlisle's office. Carlisle was smiling at us and he lighty, almost fatherly hugged Bella and sat her down in a chair. He looked at me to and motioned for me to sit down next to her. I sat down and then he sat in a chair across from us.

"Ok, well... I have been doing research and as far as it goes I can't find anything. Except that Bella truly is pregnant, so congratulations guys. Also.. um as far as I know this pregnancy is safe, the only thing we will have to be careful with is the birth, so as it sits everything is good." My eyes widened at how much research he had done.

"Thanks dad. I appreciate it that you did that."

"Why wouldn't I son? I mean now Bella is even more my daughter now." I smiled and we stayed an extra hour waiting for the family to get home. And finally I could hear bussling downstairs. I took Bella's hand downstairs with me and Alice was excited to see Bella as well as everyone else except for Rosalie, Of Course!

"Hi Bella!" Everyone said hugging her.

"Hi guys... um.. guys" I looked at Bella and nodded for her to go ahead and tell the family about her pregnancy. "Should I make it a riddle?" She asked sarcastically.

"Sure why not?" I said smiling at her.

"Ok then." I could see her trying to think of one. "I can't see it, or hear it, but I can feel it. But come months time I can finally see. What is the answer to this riddle?" Everyone was confused by the riddle, but Alice's face lit up and she went into my mind to ask me something.

_Is she trying to tell us she is... pregnant? _I nodded at Alice and she tried her hardest to hold in her excitement until everyone got it. The next person to get the riddle was Jasper.

"Wow! Seriously Bella? Is it true?" He asked her.

"Yes, it is." Then everyone's faces became frustrated.

"Ok, we can not get it... was it an easy one?" Rosalie asked. She was actually getting excited. Strange, but hey I will take the good side of her mood anyday.

"It was somewhat easy... are the rest of you still confused?" She asked Esme, and Emmet.

"Yes, extremely. Can you please tell us what's going on?" Emmet asked.

"Yes... you see... you might think I am crazy, but Carlisle helpped us confirm it.. It turns out that I am... pregnant." Everyone's mouths dropped and Rosalie seemed happier. Rosalie came up to Bella and she actually hugged her.

"Congratulations Bella! I am so happy for you!" Everyone was shocked by Rosalie's good mood. Esme began hopping up and down, obviously really excited, and Emmet just stood there gawking at me. Eventually he pulled himself together and hugged Bella, then he took my wrist and began dragging me downstairs. Bella tried to grab my arm, but was being bombarded by the girls, as Emmet and I were followed by Jasper.

Emmet playfully pushed me into a counter and forced a high-five on me by lifting my arm so my hand would go down and slap his. "What is up with you?" I asked Emmet. Emmet brought his lips to my ear.

"You are not a virgin! That's what." My eyes widened.

"That is none of your business whether I am or not." I yelled at him, trying to head back towards Bella. Emmet chuckled and pulled me towards him.

"Look man I am sorry. I didn't mean to embarrass you. I was just excited for you that's why I brought you down here instead of staying up there. Did it make you different is what I mean? Like, I don't want details cause that would be gross, but I mean how did the experience make you feel?" Emmet, EMMET was actually not being a pervert?

"Well, it didn't make ME different, but it definetely let me see just how great life can be." Emmet laughed at me and then Jasper and Emmet became serious.

"Another thing.. you're going to be a father. How does that make you feel?" Jasper asked. I looked at him sincerely.

"I can't explain it Jasper. It's an amazing feeling... but I am worried that I won't be a good father." Jasper shook his head, chuckling, but then he became very serious.

"You are going to be a better faster than I could ever be. You are outstanding. You can teach your child more things than I could ever teach mine, even with me being old than you. Don't worry, you and Bella will be good parents." I smiled and hugged my brother. Then I headed back upstairs to find Bella sitting in the middle of everyone with her head resting on Alice's shoulder as she napped. I smiled at the apperance of Bella's happiness. The rest of the girls turned to see me staring at Bella.

"Aw!" Alice cheered quietly. "Look at him." Alice said, and Esme just smiled at me.

"So when are you going to talk to Charlie and Renee about his?" I couldn't think.

"I am not sure... I am going to let Bella figure out when that might be best because she knows them the best."

"Yeah, I think that's probably best..." She looked at Bella. "Maybe you should lay her down on your bed. So she is more comfortable.." I thought she was ok there, near all the girls, where she fell asleep in the first place, but I nodded and took my arms around her carefully and picked her up into my arms. I was afraid I would wake her up, so I walked slowly as I held her close to me and I flashed up the stairs, and slowly walked into my bedroom and used one hand to hold her close to me and the other to move the comforter out of the way. I then used both of my arms and slowly layed her down and kissed the top of her head. I closed the curtains and walked out of the room, quietly, and slowly closing the door.

When I turned around I found that everyone was standing there watching me. And a completely face of Awe as everyone else smiled at me. "What?" I asked politely.

"That was really cute. You two truly are perfect for each other. But the one things that still shocks me... is I can't believe our "son" is going to be a daddy." Esme said, as she went on and on. I hugged each of them and asked Esme if she would hunt with me.

"Sure." My mom said. And we ran out til we almost reached Canada and it was there that Esme was definetely helping me with her mother like charm, helping me to know what it could be like as a father.

* * *

**Hey Guys! I hope you like this chapter. Please review**

**HuGs & MoRe HuGs**

**~ Twi-chick34 ~**


	4. Chapter 4

_**What if Edward an**__**d Bella did go at it in Eclipse?: EPOV**_

_**I do not own Twilight, or anything related to Twilight, but I did write this fanfiction story. All rights of Twilight go to the brilliant Stephenie Meyer.**_

* * *

**Hi Guys, well here is the fourth chapter. I hoped you liked the other ones so far and hopefully you will like this one as well. **

**A Month and a half Later**

Bella had stayed the night again I started to notice Bella's emotional side with the pregnancy. Sometimes it was me who made her cry, most of the time for happy reasons but still, it didn't feel good to make her cry. It was eleven in the morning now and Bella hadn't been able to sleep last night. It was finally around five when Bella could fall asleep. She was still having morning sickness, but that wasn't the reason. I would sit in here with her until she fell asleep, so I wouldn't be surprised if she would sleep until two in the afternoon.

Bella had decided that today would be the day that she would tell Charlie, Renee, and Jacob that she was pregnant and I was worried. Alice said she could see both a good and bad side of the conversation, but I didn't want to think of the bad side. I got out of the bed and kissed her head. I was going to go hunt so that I could be of some help to Bella when she got back from telling Charlie, Renee, and Jacob. She had said she wanted to go alone so that her father wouldn't try to murder me, and I agreed that it might be best, even though I truly wanted to be there for her during her conversation with some of the other important people in her life. Even though I didn't want Jacob there I put up with it because he was her friend. As I got up I quickly, but neatly wrote her a note and left it on the nightstand and went to go hunt. After I got about a mile out I had the feeling of someone following me. I turned defensivly, only to find that it was only Alice. "What is it Alice?" I asked.

"I was just going to give you some company. Figured you might be a little lonely." I nodded at my sister. She was always so sweet and caring.

"Thanks Alice. Does Jasper know you are here with me?"

"Yes, he does."

"Ok." I just thought of something fun to do. "Race you to the nearest food supply?" I challenged. Alice giggled and took the challenge. I ran with all of my strength and made it to the meal first. But I attacked another one and threw it to Alice and it only took about three hours of hunting to be finished, full, and satisfied. "Race you back?" I challenged again. I let Alice win this time and once we made it over the river I heard Esme talking to Bella. So I ran into the bathroom, rinsed out my mouth, brushed my teeth, and rinsed off my face and arms. I walked to my bedroom door and knocked.

"Enter." I heard Bella's angel voice say and I came in. "Edward! I am so glad you are back. I was hoping I would see you before I went to go talk to my parents." I smiled at her.

"What time is it, love?" I asked.

"It's 3:30 now. I love you, so very much." I pulled her to me and kissed her lips twice.

"And I love you." And after that Bella got changed and left for Charlie's. Apparently Renee and Jacob were already there with Charlie and now Bella was almost there. Now I would just have to wait a little while, a dreaded while and wait for her to return.

**~~~~~~~ Three Hours Later ~~~~~~~**

I was becoming worried now because Bella hadn't called and I was still waiting. And finally I heard her car coming up the driveway, and I could hear her sobbing. Oh no. I could see the look on Esme's face and she could see why I was getting upset. I ran outside as soon as Bella's truck came into view and she parked the car and ran into my arms, crying. She was truly upset. "What is the matter?" I asked.

"Charlie told me he supported my decision and that he still loved me, but I wasn't allowed to live there anymore." I was shocked. Why would Charlie do that to her? Well.. She would stay here and live with me. No matter how difficult things may get during Bella's pregnancy, and the rest of our lives together. After Bella has the children, a year later I will change her, just like she wants. She was still crying, so I was rubbing the small of her back. I knew my family was watching, so I sent a vision to Alice.. of me asking Alice to ask Carlisle about Bella staying here with us, living here as we had intended anyways, but for a later date. I didn't pay attention to anything else inside until Carlisle spoke to me threw his thoughts.

_Of Course Edward, She can stay here. She is our daughter after all." _I could hear the love behind it. My family really did love her like a daughter, and sister. I took her hand and the suitcase out of her trucks bed, even though she insisted she was ok, I knew better. I had never seen her cry like this. I took her to our room and I kept trying to comfort the love of my life, and eventually she was ok, and she knew that Charlie really did love her and it probably was for the best, for both of them because Charlie.. well he was hardly home and wouldn't be able to help, and Bella loved me enough to where neither of us minded living together.

**~~~~~~~ The Next Morning ~~~~~~~**

It was ten o'clock in morning before she woke up, and she wanted to take a shower. Everyone had left earlier to run errands or to hang out with each other some where else, or to go hunt, so Bella and I were here alone. "Bella?"

"Yes Edward?"

"Would to like me to join you?"

"Join me where?" I gave her a crooked smile and motioned my hand towards the bathroom. Bella smiled and nodded her head. I followed her into the bathroom, and the shower was very comforting. It seemed to comfort Bella some. So, after we got out Bella had gotten her underwear, pants, socks, and bra on, but I noticed something.

"Bella..?" I asked.

"Yes Edward?"

"Are you starting to get a baby bump?" I asked her. She looked over into the wall length mirror and stood sideways and she gasped. Slowly reaching her hands down towards her stomach she touched the small, yet defined bump. A giant smile went across my face and I couldn't help but walk over to her and touch her stomach lightly. The bump was small, but it was big enough to make me smile. Bella moved her hands to on top of mine and I wished that I could cry of happiness. I then heard my family coming up the stairs to greet us so Bella put her shirt on quickly and I ran into the shower to make them think I was showering. I got dressed in there and walked out to be greeted by everyone. "Hi Guys." Bella knew the plan reenact what happened earlier. I looked over at her and she winked at me.

"Bella, is there a bump on your abdomain?" I asked. Everyone looked at me and looked over at me, and she walked over to a mirror lifting her shirt just a little and, of course there was. Everyone gasped, couldn't seem to believe what was going on. She gasped as well, and so did I because the bump seems a very tiny bit bigger, not by much at all. I was so excited about this moment. The look on my family's faces were of complete happiness for me. I had taken by this woman so many times in my life that I have known her, but she had just made herself my life even more. At this moment a song by the name of "A long and Lasting Love" by Crystal Gale was playing in my mind. And at this moment I decided I wanted to make Bella my bride. I wanted her to be mine completely. Bella giggled at my gawking and I smiled at her.. now that I was paying attention it seemed like everyone had left the room to give us privacy while I stood here staring at Bella. "How long was I staring at you?"

"Almost three minutes." She giggled again. That sound came like a melody to me and as I stood here, my girlfriend, and our baby in my arms as I held her pregnant body against mine lightly I realized that like was not going to get much better than this. And the rest of our day was started off the rest of the day.

* * *

**Hey Guys! Did you like it? I hope so. I have been thinking about an Idea and I am not sure if I should.. If you would like to know what I am thinking about PM me and I can let you know there. Again thanks guys so much for reading my stories it means so much to me that you like it :) Please Review if you would like.**

**HuGs & MoRe HuGs**

**~ Twi-chick34 ~**


	5. Chapter 5

_**What if Edward an**__**d Bella did go at it in Eclipse?: EPOV**_

_**I do not own Twilight, or anything related to Twilight, but I did write this fanfiction story. All rights of Twilight go to the brilliant Stephenie Meyer.**_

* * *

**Hi Guys, well here is the fifth chapter. I hoped you liked the other ones so far and hopefully you will like this one as well**

* * *

**Two More months later**

Bella really was showing now and it warmed my heart even more now. I couldn't believe that I was going to have a child in a little over five and a half months. I never thought it would be possible for me, but.. It was and it was my reality. Bella was asleep right now and now Bella started wearing my cotton shirts to sleep in. I guess that now her shirts were getting tight, and she wanted comfort, well I would of let her anyways. The first night Esme saw Bella sleeping in on of my cotton shirts she about almost died from awe. I loved my mom. I mean of course I loved my biological mom, Elizabeth. My mother was one of the true figures of trust, and honesty, and Bella reminded me of her so much. I couldn't help it. My mother used to sing to me when I was a little boy and I remember there was a song she would sing after I would wake up from a nightmare. And it always helped.

Now finally Bella was waking up and she had velcroed herself around my body. "Good morning Edward." I smiled.

"Good morning Bella. Did you sleep well?"

"Of course." Bella hopped up and got changed. Now I wasn't thinking about looking away and I just marveled at her beauty as she was carrying out child. "What?" She asked me.

"What? What about what Bella?"

"I asked what because you were staring at me. Not that I am complaining... I was just wondering what's on that mind of yours." I had bought a ring a couple of weeks ago and I was thinking of when would be a good time to propose and now seemed like a perfect time.

"Well.. I have been thinking." I said while getting up off of the bed and I walked over to her taking her into my arms. Her eyes were shining and she had a smile on her face.

"Thinking about what?" She asked.

"Well.." I got down on one knee infront of her and her mouth dropped. "Isabella Swan.. I promise to always want you, to always love you, to always care for you, and most of all I promise to always be the shoulder you can be to lean on... So would you like to do me the extradinary honor of being my wife?" I could hear everyone downstairs gasp at my proposal. Bella was back with me and she smiled widely.

"Yes!" She cheered. "Of course I will!" She leaned her head downwards and placed her warm, soft lips upon mine. The silk feeling of each kiss made me feel even more wanted by her. I could tell she was happy so in-turn I was happy. I could also hear Esme talking to Carlisle.

_Oh my Carlisle, I can't believe it! Edward, is now engaged._

_I know. Well, at least he has at last found his soul-mate and is happily in love and... soon will be a father. God! I never thought Edward would find someone considering he always made himself seem unavailable, but... he is truly happy. _

I smiled at their conversation and I kept kissing Bella. "I love you Bella."

"I love you to Edward. And truthfully, I am glad to be having your child even though I may be a bit young, I could never be happier than I am right now." I kissed her again, but more intensely this time. And I let go of her and I held her hand while going downstairs and Alice hugged Bella immediately.

"Congratulations Guys!" She cheered as everyone chuckled also saying Congratulations. Bella and I said thank you and then I went to go make something for Bella for breakfast and Bella's cell phone started to ring as she sat down on a bar stool at the breakfast bar where she usually ate. She pulled the phone from her pocket and answered, not even checking the caller id.

"Hello?"

_Hi Bells, it's dad. _Bella's eyes began to water.

"What do you want?" She asked irritated.

_Look Bells, I wanted to call and explain to you why I told you that you couldn't live here. And mostly it was because I wouldn't be home often enough to help you out when you needed help, and secondly, I know that Edward will be a good dad. Even though I might not approve of you guys together... I can't argue that you guys are happy, but.. I just thought that what the living conditions are now are for the best. I am sorry if I hurt you Bells. I love you very much._

"I love you to dad."

_I miss ya so much. Is it alright if I come down there to see you? I haven't seen you in a while and I am.. actually kind of excited to see what you look like now. _I smiled at Charlie's enthusiasm.

"Alright. You can come over as long as you are nice to Edward. Because there is something we have to tell you later anyways."

_Ok Bella. I love you Bells. I will see you later._

"I love you to, bye dad." Bella had a smile being to form on her face and as I made some oatmeal for her I took one of her hands and kissed it gingerly. Carlisle came down the hallway now.

"Hi Edward, Hello Bella, Edward before she eats that can we try an ultrasound on her, see if it will work? I mean cause if we can do one than we could know more about the child."

"Dad, I told you I didn't want Bella to become an experiment."

"Edward, I can agree to, just think of it this way, if it works we will be able to see our child for the first time." I smiled at the thought.

"Alright, sorry about that Carlisle.

"It's alright son."

"Edward, we can just leave it down here to cool off while we do this." Bella suggested and I set the bowl down on the counter of the breakfast bar. I held Bella's hand on the way upstairs and Carlisle must have brought this equiptment from the hospital just incase. He had Bella lay down on this bed type things and I held Bella's hand as he put this weird clear gel on Bella's growing stomach and Carlisle's mouth dropped, and we could hear a beating noise. "Carlisle what is that noise?"

"That is the child, but you guys... Oh my!" He sounded excited.

"Oh my what?" Bella asked, anxious now.

"There are two, not just one. You two are really lucky, you know that? I don't know how it's possible, but you are going to have twins Bella." Both Bella's and I's mouths dropped and we were completely shocked. I waited until Carlisle got the gel off of Bella's stomach to kiss her. "Oh, and guys. Since this is going to be a normal pregnancy you guys will be able to see a normal doctor, is that something you would want to do?"

"Yes. I don't mean that out of rudeness, but I just don't like the thought of being that up close and personal about... well me, like what I look like with you being my doctor with this.. I mean you will be my father in law, so that would be a little awkward." Carlisle and I both chuckled.

"I didn't take that to offense. I understand completely. Well, I have a co-worker. Her name is Dr. Catalan and is a doctor who specializes on this sort of thing, well pregnant women anyways, so I could talk to her about getting you guys in to see her soon."

"Yes please. Thank you so much Carlisle. You guys have done so much for me and I wish I could do something more to thank you all." I hugged her close and Carlisle shook his head, chuckling.

"Same as always. You don't have to thank us, we love you as our very own daughter and we are willing to do what is needed to be done to make sure everything goes good with you and anything else, like your guys unborn children." Bella got up and hugged Carlisle so tightly that if he were human she probably would have broke a rib. Luckily we are in a way invincible. Carlisle chuckled and hugged Bella back and Bella let go. I then took her hand and we walked back downstairs towards the kitchen and Bella sat back down and I sat next to her while she ate. I was so astonished that this woman has said yes to marry me, carry my child, well children, and Loves me enough to live here with me. I was trying to think, what had I done to deserve such great things in my life. There was a knock at the door and Carlisle went to go get it, but it wasn't Charlie...

"Hello Carlisle." Kate's voice flowed in from the front door. Oh no. Eleazar, Carmen, Kate, and Tanya had brought Irina over to reconcile with us about siding with the wolves. The newborn fight had already happened seven weeks before Bella found out she was pregnant. Maybe this wouldn't be a bad thing.

"Hello Kate. How are you?"

"I am outstanding, and you?"

"I am alright, would you like to come in?" I looked at Bella and we got off of the stools, but Bella was kind of hiding behind me like a shy child.

"Yes we would thank you." I heard them walking in, but stopping in the family room. "I smell a human, I am going to assume it's Edward's human mate.. Bella was it?"

"Yes, his fiancee here, and not in her normal state for the time being."

"Fiancee? Wow good for him. Wait..What do you mean by 'not in her normal state' Carlisle?"

"Well, you will have to see for yourself, she is with Edward at the moment." I decided to speak now.

"Bella and I are coming in the room now." Carlisle walked backwards to peer down the hallway to see Bella behind me, and I shrugged at him. When we came into view everyone saw Bella and Carmen was the first one walk up to Bella.

"Hello Bella. I am Carmen. It is so great to meet you finally. We hear so much great things about you."

"Thanks. It's nice to meet you to." Everyone chuckled and Bella finally let go of me and walked out from behind me and went to hug Carmen when the Denali's noticed what Carlisle was talking about, then after Carmen settled she hugged Bella.

"Carlisle?" Tanya asked.

"We don't know how it's possible either, but Edward is the biological father. It's quite fasinating."

"I agree." Eleazar said.

"How far along are you?" Carmen asked.

"I am four and a half months." Carmen's eyes became warm and gentle.

"Well welcome to the family cousin." Kate said just shaking Bella's hand. Irina wasn't moving, nor speaking.

"Irina? Do you have something to say?" Carmen said. Irina just nodded and looked at Carlisle.

"I am truly sorry for my selfishness. You guys are family and even though... I am still upset with the wolves,... well it's more than upset that I should have agreed for us to help you all in the fight. But the thing is also that you guys need to understand where I come from. They killed my mate and.." I stopped her.

"Kate.. the reason they.. did that was because he was going to kill Bella. If that wasn't what he was doing than he would still be here." I said very gently, and calmly. Irina nodded her head and shook my hand. I was reading her mind and I could see no further issues. Now up next was to deal with Charlie, which was in about an hour, we also invited the Denali's to stay for a while, and they agreed. They actually said they wanted to stay until after our children were born. I was happy to see everything going to well, but I spoke to soon because now Charlie's police cruiser was coming down the driveway and our hour of relaxation was possibly over, but hopefully he could just except what our life was bringing us.

**~~~~ Charlie's Visit ~~~~**

"Bella. Are you going to be ok?" Carlisle asked. "If you need it we all stay here with you and Edward."

"No, it's alright Carlisle. Thank you. I will see you all after you hunt." Carlisle nodded and everyone including the Denali's left and I went to get the door for Charlie's entrance.

"Hello Charlie." I tried to say as happily as possible. He smiled back at me. I was shocked because he usually never smiled at me.

"Hello Edward." He said, shaking my hand. "How are you?"

"I am great. Would you like to come in?"

"Of course, thank you." In his mind I could still see he had a really bad grudge against me, but he was trying to be happy for Bella's sake. I stepped back and Charlie stepped in. I led him upstairs to the family room and Bella had pulled up a blanket and I think she had actually fallen asleep. Bella looked like such an angel when she slept. Charlie was just standing there looking at her. You couldn't see her body all you could see was her neck and head, so Charlie couldn't see her size yet. I kneeled down to get down to eye view with Bella, and I placed a hand on the side of Bella's face and I started talking to her.

"Bella, love. Wake up, your dads here." Bella's eyes slowly fluttered open and she smiled at me holding my hand against her cheek, then she let go and looked over towards Charlie.

"Hello." She said kind of smiling. Charlie walked closer and sat in a chair bringing it closer to Bella so he could be close to her.

"Hello Bells. Look,... I know my decision was maybe not a good one, but..."

"Dad, you don't have to.."

"Bells, look. I just need to get this out.. I am just trying to think of a way to put it... At the time I thought that was the right thing to do.. to have you be with the man who.. um... will be the father, and I realized that maybe I hurt you and I am truthfully sorry."

"Dad, it's alright. Don't worry about it. I have already forgiven you." Charlie nodded and got up out of his chair and pushed it back in place and stood up motioning for a hug from Bella. Bella looked at me, smiled, and I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Charlie had closed his eyes. I was watching the both of them now. As Bella wrapped her arms around Charlie his arms tightened around her gently, and his eyes widened at the feel of Bella's growing stomach against him. Then Bella stood back resting her hands on her stomach and Charlie was starting to cry. "What's wrong dad?"

"I just can't believe it. I see an engagement ring on Bella's finger, and I see your stomach growing, it's a warming feeling. I know I am not usually one to be emotional, but right now I can't help it... maybe I was a little to harsh on you Edward, it doesn't change my grudge, but I am going to try and be better towards you for the sake of my daughter, and your child." Bella gasped and Charlie looked at her again. "What?"

"Dad, the thing is that I am... actually... having twins." Charlie's eyes widened.

"Congratulations Bella." Charlie hugged Bella and kissed her cheek. "It was nice to see you. I want to have you guys over in two months, your mom is going to be in town and she really wants to see you, and she is very very excited to see you." He said motioning to Bella's growing stomach.

"Well, I will be there. Just one thing? Jake is going to be there isn't he?"

"Yes, but he... has grown up a bit... he told me that he understands you two are together now and he just wanted to be there like a friend should be there for a friend." Bella's mouth dropped.

"He said that?"

"Yes he did. I am so happy I got this time with you. I can't wait to see you in two months, I love you. I have to get to work so I will call you tomorrow." Charlie hugged Bella and then shook my hand and Bella and I walked him out. As he pulled out Bella was smiling and I pulled her into my arms.

"So.. how do you feel?"

"Tired, and happy." I swept Bella into my arms and carried her to bed. On the way up there I kept thinking about Bella and the children. My mind started to go free. _I can't believe I am going to be a father. It's and unbelievable feeling. Please if at all possibly let the children be like their mother. Pure, good, full of hope. _I was then at the top of the stairs and Bella was asleep and I was truly happy. I felt at peace with where my life was going and after I layed Bella down I heard Alice come in and I ran downstairs quickly to see what had fallen and there were about thirteen bags of stuff from a maternity, and baby store.

"Edward take those upstairs. That is all for Bella." I was astonished.

"Alice, let me pay you back."

"Nope. No, it's my pleasure. I am going to be doing all of the shopping for the two children." I smiled and hugged her and took the stuff upstairs and layed myself down next to Bella and wrapped my arms around her body placing my hands on her growing stomach, or, our growing offsprings.

* * *

**Hey Guys, Thanks for reading this Chapter I hoped you liked it. Please review.**

**HuGs & MoRe HuGs**

**~ Twi-chick34 ~**


	6. Chapter 6

_**What if Edward an**__**d Bella did go at it in Eclipse?: EPOV**_

_**I do not own Twilight, or anything related to Twilight, but I did write this fanfiction story. All rights of Twilight go to the brilliant Stephenie Meyer.**_

* * *

**Hi Guys, well here is the sixth chapter. I hoped you liked the other ones so far and hopefully you will like this one as well**

**T****wo more months later**

Everyday Bella grew more and more beautiful. Everyweek her stomach grew by an inch, but today I was really noticing her stomach. I was having a weird kind of feeling today. Bella and I were in the family room with everyone and I had Bella sit on my lap as we watched a movie. I got up to go get Bella some water, but something hit me as I came back into the room. I ignored it at first. Then I gave her the water and the same thing hit me again. It was coming from around Bella... It sounded like a voice. I didn't sound female or male. "Bella.. did you say something?" Everyone's individual conversations stopped.

"Me? No.. why?" I was confused and then I went to my knees on the floor to see if I was what I thought it was.

"Bella, say something else." Esme and Carlisle looked confused.

"What is it Edward?" Bella asked me. I couldn't help but gasp and I layed my ear against the peak of her stomach everyone else gasped to. And then I could hear the sound again.

"What is it?" Esme asked.

"Shhhh, please. Just hold on." I said politely. And I was totally mystified.

_We got to stay put. Is that daddy and mommy? Such beautiful voices. (Baby 1)_

_I can't wait to see my parents. Be carerful with our movements. (Baby 2)_

_I can't wait either. (Baby 3)_

My mouth dropped, three? "Edward, please what is going on?" Bella whined. I looked at her. I wanted the triplet thing to be a surprise.

"I can hear them." Bella's mouth dropped and her hands moved to her stomach. Everyone gasped again

"Really?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes. I thought they were going to be like me, and thank god they are more like you than anything else." Bella looked at me in the eyes and began to cry tears of happiness.

"What else can do you hear?"

"It... Hold on."

_Oh, my mommy and daddy's voices, so beautiful. I love you mommy and daddy. (Baby 1)_

_I love you to daddy and mommy. (Baby 2 & Baby 3) _I wanted, wished I could happily cry, but I couldn't obviously, so I was sobbing.

"They said they love you and I." Bella started sobbing and she pulled me into a hug and I leaned my head down into a kiss. Then Bella looked down at her stomach rubbing hit ever so gently.

"We love you to our angels." Bella said and I smiled at her as I heard something else.

_Oh mommy is talking to us. (Baby 1 and 2) _

I couldn't stop smiling and I hugged Bella tightly, but gently at the same time. "I love you so much Bella."

_Mommy and daddy sound so beautiful. _

"I love you to, my eternal angel." Bella said. I loved it when she spoke poetically. I then felt Carlisle's hand on my shoulder and told me threw his mind that it was time for us to go meet Dr. Catalan for our appointment. In the whole two months we have been going it was exciting every time... Well actually it got more exciting every appointment. Bella knew what we were talking about and she grabbed her purse and put on her shoes and I helpped her into the car. Everyone watched us leave and my mind was filled with the best thoughts. The childrens and myself. The office wasn't that far and everytime we came into the doctors office I notice all of the girls in there staring at me as if I had serene beauty and the guys would look at Bella the same way, so I always wrapped my arm around her waist and placing my hand on her stomach.

We were in the elevator now and I could tell Bella was a little tense. I placed my hand on her cheek and looked at her in the eyes. "Bella my love, what is the matter?" I asked gently.

"Well.. I mean I don't know if you have noticed, but.. don't you think I look at bit big for me to only have two children?" I looked at her stomach she did look at bit bigger.

"What do you think it's triplets instead of just twins?" I asked her, she was right, but I would wait until we got into the doctors office. She quinted her eyes a little bit and nodded her head. "Well let's get in the office and see if that is true." I held the office door open for her and we walked in. Bella sat down on the observation table and the doctor came in.

"Hello guys. How are we today? Had a nice weeked?"

"Yes doctor. It was actually sunny on sunday."

"Yes, a miracle for this town." I knew why Bella liked sunny days because I would shine in the sun and that always seemed to back her happy. "Ok so I need you to lay down and lift up your shirt for me." Bella did and even the doctor's eyes widened a little at how her stomach was bigger. Dr. Catalan put this clear liquid on Bella's stomach and moved a sensor around on top of her stomach. There was a flashing on the screen and the doctors eyes widened. "My, my, my."

"What is it doctor?" Bella asked.

"Well... it looks as if you can Mr. Cullen are having triplets. Congratulations. Would you guys like a sonogram of this?"

"Yes. May I see the screen and how you know that it is triplets?" Bella asked politely. The doctor smiled and nodded her head, while turning the screen to face us.

"Ok, do you see the three white masses that are very close to each other?"

"yes."

"Ok, then you see them. The three individual masses indicate triplets."

"Thank you doctor." Bella said.

"My pleasure. I will be back with that ultrasound photo. Would you like more than one?"

"Yes please... um four if you can."

"Of course." The doctor stepped out and since Bella stomach was cleared of the gel she sat up and looked at me in the eyes.

"Are we sure that it is safe for me to be carrying triplets Edward?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that since they are.." She started whispering now. "Since they are half human and half vampire."

"Oh, Bella I think you will be fine, Carlisle said there is nothing to worry about, unless you were to have like six." I said laughing. Bella nodded and leaned down to kiss me.

"Wow! Everyone is going to be so shocked."

"I agree. Especially your family... Oh that reminds me.. Charlie, Renee, and Jacob are coming over here instead of us going over there today. Charlie said it is better to let you stay relaxed." Bella smiled at me and hugged me. That's when the doctor came in.

"Ok, there you are kids. Have a great day and we will see you next month."

"Ok, bye Dr. Catalan." And we were on our way home.

As we pulled into the driveway I could see everyone in the family room, and Bella had fallen asleep on the car ride. I woke her and we went inside, carrying the photos in with us. One for us, one for Charlie, One for Renee and One for Jacob. Bella insisted since he was her friend. As we walked into view we got a smile from Carlisle and I helped Bella take her coat off and we walked into the family room with me holding Bella's hand. As soon as Charlie, Renee, and Jacob saw us and looked at Bella's stomach smiles stretched across their faces. And Jacob ran over to Bella to hug her.

"Hey nice to see ya Bells!" Jacob and Bella laughed and Jacob looked at Bella's hand that had the ring on it. "You're looking good."

"Thanks Jake."

"Hello Edward." Jacob said shaking my hand.

"Hello Jacob." Then Charlie and Renee came over to us and Renee hugged Bella and I could read her mind. It was saying it was weird feeling her daughters stomach press up against hers.

"Hi Bella. I missed ya so much sweetheart. I brought Phil with me." Excitement crossed Bella's face as she hugged Phil and Charlie basically did the same. "Bella you are really glowing sweetheart." Renee said.

"Thanks. I am just overly in joy right now."

"Why?" Esme asked.

"Well.. you know how we thought we were only having twins?" Carlisle nodded his head. "Well... it turns out that... we are.. er... having triplets." Everyone's mouths dropped and I chuckled at the looks on their faces.

"Really?"

"Yes. I had the doctor make extra ultrasounds for you guys, and yes even one for you Jacob because you are my friend." Jacob smiled at the fact that Bella had thought about him. She passed out one to Charlie, Renee and Jacob and showed our copy to my family and the Denali's. None of them could stop from smiling and Then Jacob spoke up.

"Hey Bells. I should have Seth come over. He misses ya."

"Yeah, sure why not? Wait... does he know about this?"

"Of course he does, and so does leah. Leah was actually excited for you."

"Well, then have them over. Is that ok Carlisle?" Carlisle chuckled again.

"Go ahead, this is your house to." Bella nodded at Jacob and he phoned them and they were over here in about thirty minutes. Jacob went to let Seth and Leah in and Seth came running around the corner and saw Bella and I and hugged her.

"Hi Bella! Hey Edward! I missed you guys!" Seth said, full of enthusiasm.

"We missed you to Seth." Bella said, and Seth looked at her.

"Wow Bella! It's hard to believe that you are pregnant. This is going to be exciting."

"Yes, yes it is-.. woah!" Bella said. Everyone looked at Bella and I was worried.

"Bella? What is it?" I asked. She immediately grabbed my wrist and placed my hand on the peak of her stomach and I could feel it. I could feel something moving. My mouth dropped. I don't think I would ever stop being mesmerized by this woman, By my love. Carlisle was smiling at me and I pulled Bella into my arms, and Seth looked at Bella for promission as well as Jacob, Charlie, Kate, Tanya, Renee, and even Leah. They were all fasinated by it.

After about two hours Renee left to go back to her hotel, and everyone went home except for the Denali's, as said before are going to stay until the children are born. Bella was tired, even though she didn't want to admit it. Everyone was still in the room And the only reason I knew Bella was tired was because when I sat down on the couch with her she was laying against the same cushion as I was and she leaned her head on my shoulder and it was peaceful and then Bella would snore. I would chuckle and she would wake up. She kept going in and out of sleep and finally I stoop up and swept Bella into my arms and everyone looked at me as Carmen chuckled. I started to walk up the stairs when I noticed that I was being followed. And it was Carmen.

"Do you mind if I help?" I smiled at Carmen and shrugged my shoulders.

"Why not?" Carmen smiled and we got upstairs and I layed her down in our bed and brushed the hair out of her face and kissed her forehead. I turned to see Carmen gawking at me. "What cousin?" I asked.

"It's just so adorable. I never would have thought becoming in love with a human was possible, but here I am and you two are just so perfect."

"Thank you very much Carmen. It means a lot to me that you say that."

"No problem, so... triplets.. wow! three children all at once. Are you going to be ready for that?" She asked me, being as loving as a cousin could be.

"I would think so. I am so excited for this though. Never in my life would I have thought that I deserved this wonderful woman, and even deserved children. I would never have thought it was possible." Carmen hugged me.

"Edward you will be a great husband, and father. Don't worry about it. It's alright." I looked at her.

"Thank you Carmen, now I am going to stay in here with her, so can you please.." I said politely motioning towards the door that led to the hallway.

"Oh, yes. Sorry. Good Nigth cousin." I nodded towards her and she left. I them removed my shirt and layed down next to Bella. As soon as I did this Bella had velcroed herself to me and this was making me happy. She felt so safe near me, and I was happy that she did. And I let the night take me into my sweet dreams.

* * *

**Hey, Thanks for reading this. I am so happy that I have gotten some reviews and people favoriting, or following the story or me. I just hope that everyone loves this story. Now Chapter seven might take me a little longer than the rest of these chapters have taken me, but I will try to get it up as soon as I can. I am working on some other stories to at the same time, and I have been conversing with another person on here who has helpped me with a very important detail which you will see me thank him/her in that later chapter that I bring up what she helpped me with.**

**So as always stay happy and healthy**

**HuGs & MoRe HuGs**

**~ Twi-chick34 ~**


	7. Chapter 7

_**What if Edward an**__**d Bella did go at it in Eclipse?: EPOV**_

_**I do not own Twilight, or anything related to Twilight, but I did write this fanfiction story. All rights of Twilight go to the brilliant Stephenie Meyer.**_

* * *

**Hi Guys, Alright, well I am going to take a shot at this :) I hope you like this chapter as much as I had liked writing. It's full of Bella having constant cravings, usually things only pregnant women would eat. XD SO I hope you guys like this one. **

**8 Months Pregnant**

Now, Bella's stomach had looked as if it couldn't stretch anymore. She was absolutely beautiful. I had taken pictures of Bella everytime there was a good enough change in her stomach size, but now Bella would always turn away from me while she was changing, but today she was really hiding and would hide in the closet to get changed. I had asked her before why should would do that, but she would just say, "I am to fat for you to see me this way." I was having a really hard time trying to convince her that she was still beautiful.

"Bella, love you are the most gorgeous thing in my entire life. I love you very much. Please believe me when I tell you that you are beautiful." Bella shook her head.

"Look, I love the thought of having children and the thought of you loving me this much, but I need.. I don't feel.. healthy anymore." I got up and walked into the closet locking it behind me. Even though everyone was out hunting I wanted privacy incase some one were to come home early. and all she had on was her underwear, pants, and a bra, but her stomach was bare. I gently grabbed her arm and turned her around to look at me and I wrapped my arms around her and lowered my head down to where our lips met. It was the best feeling a man could ever feel. His fiancee kissing him with such passion. Bella and I were about to go a little to far, but thank fully she gasped for air that she needed. I didn't want to stop, but it was necessary. Then Bella put on one of her maternity shirts and was about to walk out again when I got ahold of her arm and and pulled her to me.

"Bella, this is normal, for you to grow like this. Now I need you to understand that no matter what you look like I will still always love you. You are my Aphrodite and our children are miracles sent from heaven. I love you more than you think and I want you to know that no matter how you to, you are always going to be beautiful to me." Bella lost her control and kissed me with a hyper active reaction to my words.

"Ok, I believe you. Let me get some food and then we can go see Dr. Catalan." Bella said as she moved from my lips and I decided to carry her to find that everyone was in the kitchen already making something for her. "Wow! Thanks guys that smells so good."

"You're welcome honey." Esme said as she placed the plate of food in front of Bella and Alice came over and kissed her temple and Alice bent down and put her ear to Bella's stomach.

"Alice what are you doing?" Bella asked and Alice started talking to Bella's stomach.

"Ok, Hi guys, this is your Aunt Alice. I hope I can have one of you as my shopping buddies that would be so much fun." I then was jealous and wrapped my arms around Bella placing my hands on top of her stomach.

"I love you guys so much, and so does mommy." I could hear everyone one awe at the scene and they just stood there looking at Bella and I.

_We love you to daddy. _Three different minds said, and... WHAT?! Did I just feel what I thought I did press against my hand?" Everyone saw my shock, even Bella who was looking over at me with my chin resting lightly on her shoulder. I tensed up a little and I said it again.

"I love you guys more than you could ever know."

_Love you more daddy. _And again I felt a tiny hand press up against Bella's stomach from underneath the skin and muscles. My mouth fell with a pop and I kissed Bella's cheek.

"Edward? What is it? You're scaring me." I looked at her instantly.

"No, nothing is wrong... I don't know how to explain it... I looked at Carlisle and he nodded at me, wanted an explanation for my reaction. "Well when I said, "I love you guys" the first and second time I don't know how to explain it.. it felt like a tiny hand had pressed up against mine." Carlisle's grin went from ear to ear. "Dad, let's see if one of them will do it for you." I suggested. Carlisle shurgged and Bella nodded for permission. I took Carlisle's hand and gently placed it on the peak of Bella's stomach and I looked at him. "Hey Kids it's dad." Carlisle smiled at me and I nodded. "The guy whose hand on your mommy's stomach is Grandpa Carlisle. He says he loves you very much."

_We love him to daddy. Can we touch his hand like we did yours?_

"Yes you can." I answered and Carlisle's eyes widened with astonishment.

"I felt it." He gasped and I chuckled. Then Bella looked at me and brought her lips to my ear and asked me if I could grab her the mustard, a couple slices of cheese, and a box of crackers. I nodded and we watched as Bella took out five crackers at a time, pulled the cheese apart to place pieces on top of the crackers and would put a dollop of mustard on the top of it and she ate it just like that. She went threw almost half of the box before she was done and Emmet just had to open his big mouth.

"Wow! Bella.. I don't think I have ever seen you eat that much." I knew Emmet didn't mean anything by it, but now Bella's really hormonal side was kicking in and I knew this was going to be bad. Bella's eyes started to tear up and Emmet looked shocked.. "What did I say? I am sorry Bella."

"No, it's ok.. I know that this is part of pregnancy, but come on. Couldn't I have just skipped the hormonal side?" She said looking up to the sky. I hugged her close and that seemed to make her feel better. Rosalie walked over and hugged Bella and then the phone rang. Rosalie ran like a cheetah down the hallway and I heard her answer the phone.

"Hello, this is Rosalie."

_Hello Rosalie this is Charlie. Renee, Jacob, Phil and I wanted to come over to see Bella. _Charlie said.

"Hold on, let me give the phone to Bella."

_Alright thanks. _Rosalie ran down the hallway and looked at Bella.

"Bella, it's Charlie, here." Rose handed her the phone and Bella lifted the phone to her ear.

"Hello dad."

_Hi Bella. How are you?_

"I am alright. So what's up?" She asked while putting just a plain cracker in her mouth.

_Well, Your mom, Phil, Jacob, and I wanted to see about coming to see you._

"Sure, why not. Um.. I have a doctors appointment at two and I should be home around three-thirty. So you could come over then. Hey bring Seth, and Leah to. I am sure Seth will love to see me."

_Alright. Will do, see you in a few bells._

"Alright dad. See you soon." Bella hung up the phone and after she swallowed her bite of Cracker and Alice walked up to her.

"Bella, can I ask you a question?" Bella hesitated for a moment, and nodded slowly.

"Why.. I mean.. with you having morning sickness still how is it that a human can eat crackers?" I chuckled and Bella looked at Alice.

"Well... for humans... if you feel sick and are hungry, which most of the time we are not when we are sick, but if you are hungry than we usually eat crackers because there isn't anything in them really that can make you feel more sick." Alice nodded.

"Sorry, I just don't remember anything from my human life. It's kind of cool... trying to remember, but also sometimes sad and frustrating."

"Don't be sorry Alice. It's alright, really." Bella looked over at the clock and went to get up. "Well I guess we better get to that appointment." I nodded my head and as Bella was walking towards me, she started stumbling and had to grab onto the counter of the island in the middle of the kitchen for support. I paniced when she missed the counter and luckily Alice got ahold of her and I took Bella out of Alice's arms and layed her down on the sofa. It was a whole ten minutes before Bella had wanted to stand up.

"Wow! That fall could have been really bad." Bella said.

"Yeah I agree. Are you ok to walk to the car? Or would you like me to carry you so we can get to our appointment?" I asked. She tried to move a little.

"Edward, would you mind carrying me?" She asked and I shook my head smiling at her.

"Of course not." I carefully swept Bella into my arms and got her into the car.

There doctors office wasn't very occupied so it didn't take long for the doctor to call us back there.

"Hello Mr. and soon mrs. Cullen." I smiled at this doctor. She was always so sweet and nice. When we got into the room Bella had blushed at the thought of pulling her shirt up and me seeing her large stomach.

"Wow! I feel huge." Bella said and the doctor just chuckled.

"Now Bella.. as usual this gel is going to be cold, so... yeah..." It didn't really ever bother Bella much because I was much colder than the gel. And when Bella and I saw the development of our children we both smiled widely.

"Wow!" Bella said as she turned her head towards me. "What do you think?" She asked me. I gasped at the sonogram again and looked at Bella.

"I can't express the feeling I have right now." I looked at her smiling. "I feel so lucky to have you, and to have them." I took her hand and kissed it gently as I sat next to her. The doctor smiled and moved the sensor around again, and I wanted to show the doctor something. I got a little closer to Bella and the doctor raised one eye brow.

"What are you doing? May I ask?" The doctor asked. I looked at her.

"I want to show you something that Bella and I noticed. Is that alright?" The doctor looked worried. "Don't worry, it's not back. It's quite fanominal." The doctors worry let up and she nodded. I placed Bella and I's hand on the part where the gel wasn't at and I came a little bit closer. I could sense the doctor had her eyes on me and I looked at her again. "Keep the sensor there and tell me if you see an arm move." The doctor nodded and looked at the sensor. "Hello babies. Mommy and I love you guys very much." I felt a hand move against, and I heard a gasp and I looked up to see her eyes wide open and her mouth dropped.

"What is it?" Bella asked. The doctor turned towards us and looked at me.

"Do it again, let me try to freeze frame this, so I can show Bella." I nodded and repeated what I just did and the doctor was excited. "Ok, I did it." I smiled at the doctor's enthusiasm. She turned the screen towards us and Bella gasped.

"Oh my god. My babies." She placed a hand on her stomach and she started talking to them and the doctor unfreezed it, but had the screen facing us. Everytime Bella told the children she loved them, or she couldn't wait to meet them the machine would show one of their hands moving out and touching her stomach. Bella started crying and I hugged her. The doctor smiled at us and the doctor asked us whether we have a phone with a video camera and Bella's phone did. The doctor offered to have a nurse come in and tape this for her so the family could see it.

"What do you think?" Bella asked.

"Sure why not." The doctor called in a nurse called Nurse Benson and Bella showed her how to use the video camera. The nurse stepped back and got Bella in the video and got me holding Bella's hand as the Dr. Catalan was talking to us. The nurse zoomed into the screen and the graphics on Bella's phone were nice, so you could tell there was three children. Which everyone knew already, but it was exciting.

"Ok, Edward do what you just did again and Nurse keep the camera on the screen and make sure your fingers aren't blocking the mic." The nurse nodded at Dr. Catalan and the doctor signaled for me to do that again.

"I love you so much Baby." I said. Then Bella said, "I love you so much, daddy and mommy love you so much."

_We love you both. We can't wait to see you both. Love you mommy and daddy. _The doctor gasped again and I looked at the screen. Instead of the babies just touching the inner part of her stomach, the babies we turning inside of her and as one looked like the baby was kissing the hand it had touched it's mother with. The nurse, oblivious to us moved the camera to look at us and Bella was crying of happiness and I couldn't stop smiling.

"They are so cute." Bella and I said at the same time. Then the nurse looked at Bella.

"Ok, the time is almost over. Say bye." She said politely. Bella waved at the camera.

"Bye babies. See you soon." We both said, looking at the camera.

"We love you." Bella and I said at the same time, but the camera was pointed towards the floor when we said it and the nurse said sorry for not catching it but we told her it was fine and Dr. Catalan gave us four copies again to give them to our relatives. Also today Bella was going to see Mike, Angela, Jessica, Eric, Tyler Crowley, and Ben.. Angela's boyfriend. She was really excited to show them this. And after we saved the video, got the ultrasound photos, and now we were on our way home.

**~~~~ Back Home ~~~~**

When we pulled up infront of the house we noticed that everyone was here already because we were twenty minutes late. I walked out of the car and walked over to Bella's passanger door and helpped her out the car. As we walked in Renee was the first one to bombard Bella. Renee was crying happily at the sight of how Bella looked now. "Oh my goodness! Bella you are glowing and you are so beautiful."

"Thanks mom. Here we have something for you." I gave her the ultrasound photo for her and Phil looked at it to, totally in a trance and then we all sat down because Bella said it was hurting to stand. Seth hugged Bella immediately, but very gently. Jacob just couldn't believe his eyes with how Bella looked and he didn't want to end up saying anything that would trigger the hormones so he just really kept quiet aside from their normal friendly conversations. Carlisle hugged Bella to and he was so happy.

"Bella, you look really good. I can't believe it. My daughter and her fiancee are going to be parents in a short while. Oh! Renee you should tell Bella what you told me."

"Oh yes. Phil and I are going to stay here from now until three weeks after they are born." Bella's face was covered in excitement.

"Oh my gosh! I am so excited." Bella hugged her mom and Phil and everyone could tell there was something else on my mind. Bella placed a hand on top of mine. "Honey, are you alright?" She asked me.

"Yes, I am more than ok... I was just thinking that we could show everyone the video from the doctors office.. because I sent it from the phone to my e-mail and if I can find the cord that connects to the TV from my laptop I can pull it up on the TV. Hold on let me go get the cord." I ran at human speed up the stairs, and then when I was in my room I ran at vampire speed and tried to find it, luckily it wasn't that hard to find. I walked back down the stairs and pulled up the video and pulled her cord into the TV everyone stood and watched as Bella was laying there on the medical bed. Esme and Renee were in awe. Then when they heard Bella and I talking... that was nothing compared to when they saw one of them do what I saw earlier. When the video was done Renee, Phil, Charlie, Jacob, Seth, and Leah said goodbye and they left. Now it was just us and then a whole other load of people to talk to. Today was fun and Bella had told me she wanted to take a nap before her friends show up so her and I layed down on the bed, she slept and I rubbed her feet for her. I couldn't wait for the arrival of the three children we were luckily graced with.

* * *

**Hey Guys, Again thanks for reading :) I hope you liked this chapter and I feel so loved by how many followers, favorites, and reviews I have gotten since I posted this story. I am very thankful that you guys read this. So.. I have three tests this week so the next chapter might take a little longer to post, but Hey great for suspense right? LOL Please review.**

**As always be happy and healthy.**

**HuGs & MoRe HuGs**

**~ Twi-chick34 ~**


	8. Chapter 8

_**What if Edward an**__**d Bella did go at it in Eclipse?: EPOV**_

_**I do not own Twilight, or anything related to Twilight, but I did write this fanfiction story. All rights of Twilight go to the brilliant Stephenie Meyer.**_

* * *

**Hi Guys, Alright, well I am going to take a shot at this :) I hope you like this chapter as much as I had liked writing. It's full of Bella and Edward's happy times and time with friends. I hope you like it. Please review if possible.**

So, Alice came into Bella and I's room to wake up Bella due to the fact that Bella's friends were almost here and ready to hang out with Bella. Alice knocked and came in at a weird moment though.. well embarrassing for Alice to see, but adorable for me. One of the children's thoughts were running free and I couldn't help but listen and try to get as close to listen as possible.

_So, soon we will see mommy and daddy. Soon the beautiful voices will be heard by us. _I smiled and placed my ear on Bella's stomach and that's when Alice entered. When she entered her eyes were wide, but she cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"One of the children's minds are going on and on right now. I was trying to see if I could hear better, and believe it or not.. it worked." I said, whispering to Alice. Alice nodded and then whispered back to me.

"Well.. Bella's friends are going to be here in about five minutes so.. you might want to get her up." I nodded and Alice left. I turned towards Bella to see her in serene sleep, I didn't want to wake her, but if her friends were heading here I needed to. I gently placed my right hand on Bella's left shoulder and and very lightly shook her.

"Wake up my love." Bella face formed a smile and her eyes slowly fluttered open and the smile on her face widened.

"Hello..." Her smile fell a little, but what was making me wonder was Bella's confused state.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"I am just trying to think how long I slept." I looked at the clock and Bella had been asleep for about three hours. It hadn't seemed that long at all.

"Well you slept for about three hours love." Her eyes widened and she brought her hand down to her stomach and embraced her stomach the best way she could.

"Wow, babies you guys are making mommy so tired. Well.. that just means you two are going to be the most gorgeous children ever born.

_Thank you mommy. We love you. _I loved it that I could hear things that I needed, or would want to hear the most. I got up off of the bed, put on a new sage green button up shirt and walked over to Bella's side of the bed. Bella was getting to the point of having a hard time getting up, but then.. well Bella had to go to the bathroom so I helpped her onto her feet and stood outside of the bathroom waiting for her to be done. When she came out I noticed she had brushed her hair, and washed her face. She was so pretty and she rubbed her stomach with her hand. "Soon my darling.. very soon I will be able to hold you guys in my arms. I love you."

_Love you to. _I smiled, unable to remove it from my face... by the smile just got bigger when she kissed me. "And Bella Swan. I love you... Mrs. Cullen." Bella smiled and hugged me close and I felt a kick inbetween Bella and I. I was amazed and Alice knocked on the door.

"Guys.. they are pulling in the driveway are you coming down or what?" She asked from behind the door.

"Yes, Alice.. just one second." Bella said. I heard Alice giggle on the way back down the stairs. I took Bella's hand in mine and helped her to ease her balance on the way down the stairs. Bella was wearing a royal blue maternity shirt, and a pair of black maternity jeans with foil silver paint splashes on the jeans. She looked so pretty to me and I felt as if I blushed, even though I knew I didn't. I then took Bella's hand and we walked down the stairs. We heard Bella's friends in the family room, which the bottom of the stairs emptied into. Bella decided to stay behind me at first coming down the stairs. Jessica was the one speaking to Alice.

"Wow! Alice... it feels so long since I have been here. I know it's only been a little less than a year, but... Oh hey." Jessica said as she saw us coming down the stairs with Bella's arms wrapped around me.

"Hi Jess." Jessica was jumping on his toes.. and Mike... well he was still jealous, but after he sees Bella is pregnant that might change his mind. Alice smiled at me and I looked down at Bella. "How are you?" Bella asked, scooting a little away from her as Jessica came over to hug Bella. Jessica's face became sad.

"Hi Bella." Mike, Ben, Eric, and Angela said.

"Wow! Bella you look good!" Angela said coming over to Bella to hug her to, but getting the same reaction. Angela noticed Bella wasn't herself. "What is it? You look anxious." She accused. Bella bit her lip slightly and looked up at me.

"Well... I have something to show you guys.. and I am worried you guys will think badly of me." They cocked their heads to the side.

"Why on earth would we think badly of you Bella?" Angela and Mike asked. I grinned and Bella nodded.

"Alright.. here goes nothing." And that's when Bella hesitantly walked out from behind me, but walked halfway still hesitating, but I took Bella's hand and rubbed soothing circles on the back of her hand and she nodded. Then she stepped out the rest of the way and Angela's eyes got huge.

"Bella? Is this for real?" Jessica almost squealed. Bella wasn't sure how to respond other than pointing to her stomach and saying, "Seems real right." Jessica just laughed and Angela hugged Bella immediately.

"OH MY GOSH BELLA! I AM SO EXCITED FOR YOU! HOW LONG HAS IT BEEN?" Angela exclaimed.

"Well.. I have been pregnant for a little over eight months." Angela scowled.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was afraid of what you guys might think of me... getting pregnant after graduation. That you all might think of me as a slut." Bella said, looked down at her stomach rubbing it lightly. Everyone's mouths dropped and Angela hugged Bella immediately.

"Bella, we would never say that about you. If you guys are happy, you guys deserve to be happy..." Bella smiled.

"Thank you. That means a lot to me." Bella said to Angela.

"No problem..." Angela cocked her head to the side and looked at Bella's stomach and looked back at Bella. " Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"You seem a bit bigger than a woman who is only carrying one.. are you carrying more than one?"

"Yes. I am actually carrying triplets." Angela's mouth dropped and I noticed Bella gasp, wince and clutch her stomach. I was over to her in a second and Bella just breathed in and out deeply once.

"Bella, love. Are you alright?" I asked her. She just nodded. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am completely fine. I just got a kick in the kidney..." Bella rubbed her stomach for a moment. "Babies you guys gotta be careful.. Mommy's fragile." Angela just about almost doubled over in awe. Mike's eyes were still wide with shock, then Bella walked over to Angela and took her hand, placing it on the peak of her stomach, Jessica also complied and they were completely taken with these children.. still in the womb.

_Mommy, Daddy.. who are these people touching mommy. _I smiled and I felt Bella take my hand and place it on the peak of her stomach. _It's daddy's hand now. _They knew my hand from others? Now, now I knew that I was going to love having this family. Then Angela noticed the TV was on pause and everyone turned their heads to notice it was paused on a part where the doctor is putting the gel on her stomach. Angela looked at Bella.

"Bella what is this?" She asked, pointing at the screen, and she looked adoringly at Bella again, as if they were sisters. I could see Bella and Angela already getting closer and... and now I was worried. What would we do a little later after the children are about a year old or so, what are we going to do when Bella wants to be changed. I mean, yes she could hang with them, but Alice would constantly have to make her look the right age using make-up techniques... well if that made her happy then we would do so.

"Well.. we went to the doctors office earlier for a check up and we.. we had something fanominal happy, so we kind of recorded it. Angela's eyes widened.

"Bella?"

"Yes Angela?"

"Can we watch it?" Bella got a smile and nodded. I could read Mike and Eric's minds as we gathered into the family room.

_Well... Bella seems Happy... I guess Ben and Angela were right. I am so happy for her... I can't wait to see what the children will look like, but I can't Believe that Bella is pregnant with triplets. That is exciting. _(Eric)

_Hmm... I guess she is happy, but do I care? I should show I do for her, but why couldn't I have her... well I get Jessica, so that's a bonus. _(Jessica)

I didn't really appreciate Mike's attitude, but it was true he had loved her, but I am sure my love for her was so much more. I smiled and followed Bella in as she rewinded the tape. Then she pressed play, I payed attention now so I could see what the children had done, because I hadn't seen it. And it was like a replayed, but completely loved moment.

_~~~~ Video ~~~~_

_"Ok, Edward do what you just did again and Nurse keep the camera on the screen and make sure your fingers aren't blocking the mic." The nurse nodded at Dr. Catalan and the doctor signaled for me to do that again._

_"I love you so much Baby." I said. Then Bella said, "I love you so much, daddy and mommy love you so much."_

_We love you both. We can't wait to see you both. Love you mommy and daddy. The doctor gasped again and I looked at the screen. Instead of the babies just touching the inner part of her stomach, the babies we turning inside of her and as one looked like the baby was kissing the hand it had touched it's mother with. The nurse, oblivious to us moved the camera to look at us and Bella was crying of happiness and I couldn't stop smiling._

_"They are so cute." Bella and I said at the same time. Then the nurse looked at Bella._

_"Ok, the time is almost over. Say bye." She said politely. Bella waved at the camera._

_"Bye babies. See you soon." We both said, looking at the camera._

_"We love you." Bella and I said at the same time. _Everyone's mouths had dropped at what one of the children had done.

"Wow! That's amazing!" Angela said. Bella smiled and hugged Angela. Ben and Eric just watched us and Ben walked over to Bella.

"Bella, that is so cool." Ben hugged her to, and then after everything quieted down, Bella's stomach growled. We all laughed and Angela walked up to Bella.

"Hey Bella, can we take you out to dinner?" Bella had shock run across her face.

"Guys, I don't want you spending your money on me. Angela scowled and walked over to Bella taking her hand and pulling Bella upwards.

"Now you listen to me Bella. We are taking you out." Then Angela looked down at Bella's stomach. "What do you guys want?" She asked talking to Bella's stomach.

"Angela.. I said no also because.. we are already making dinner. We were making dinner for all of you.. or atleast Esme and I were." Angela's eyes widened.

"You would do that for us?" Angela asked.

"Of course.. come on guys, it's ready now." Bella said, now dragging Angela into the kitchen. Bella had really outdone herself yesterday and just heated this stuff up for today. She had made marinated steak with sauteed mushrooms and onions.. also making homemade french fries, and a garden salad. Everyone sat down and Angela said grace before she ate... then Angela spoke up.

"So what are you guys going to do about dartmouth? And what are your plans now?" Angela asked, really curious, but yet... she seemed to be looking for something.

"Well... we aren't sure about that anymore. We are thinking about more of an online school, which what we have just applied for about a week ago, but our plans for ourselves... well lets just say that.. it's already been decided." Bella said holding out her hand with the engagement ring on her finger. Angela and Jessica were almost jumping out of their seats.

After a fun two hours everyone was getting ready to leave. "Hey, Bella. Today was really fun. Call us when they are born. We love you Bella." Bella smiled and hugged everyone good bye. And now.. now it was just Bella and I alone. Bella's feet had swollen from standing up so much so I had Bella lay down on the couch and I was going to rub her feet. I liked to help make her feel better. Bella had sighed happily after I was done rubbing her feet and now she was falling asleep. I tried to walk up the stairs carefully, but I still, woke Bella from her sleep.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"I am taking you upstairs. You kept falling asleep on the couch."

"But, it's comfortable on the couch."

"Well, I can make the bed just as comfortable." I kissed her cheek and I set a bunch of soft stuff on Bella's side of the bed. When I layed her down on it she smiled immediately.

"This is comfortable." She stifled through a yawn. I chuckled and walked over to my side of the bed wrapping my arms around her and placing my hands on the peak of her stomach. I could feel the children flutter as I kissed their mother on the cheek and I smiled with my excitement. Then.. Bella turned around, holding my hands on her stomach as she turned to face me. "Edward?"

"Yes, love?"

"Well... I just wanted to know how... how you feel.. with the due date coming soon." I just chuckled and smiled at her.

"I... I can't even explain how I feel. You're happy, I am happy," I leaned downwards and lifted her shirt to kiss her stomach. She giggled when I did. "And they are, and will be happy. How much better could I possibly feel knowing that we are going to be a perfect family?" Bella just smiled. Then she kind of looked at me ashamed. "What is it?" I asked her.

"Is... I am worried right now.."

"Why?"

"Is it right for them to be craving blood right now?" I flinched at her question. What was she talking about? Now I was getting worried about her.

"Well... hold on let me get Carlisle." I flashed downstairs to find everyone in the family room and Carlisle saw the panic in my eyes... well everyone did.

"Edward? What is it? Is Bella?"

"No. But we..." I was cut off by a retching sound. I turned and ran right back up the stairs, and everyone was on my heels. I was looking for and she was in the bathroom. I knocked on the door and tried to turn it.

"Bella? Love? Are you alright?" When Bella turned to face me she was crying and she started throwing up again. I held her hair back and used my hands to cool her heated face off. I heard Carlisle talk to me again.

"Edward, Bella? Edward... we what?" He asked.

"Bella and I are worried right now."

"Why?" How was I going to explain this? I wasn't sure what to do... when Bella was done she flushed the toilet and she rinsed her mouth out with water and I carried her to the bed.

"I.. we are worried because bella asked me if it was right that the babies were craving blood." Everyone gasped and I gave Bella a cold, wet wash cloth to put on her forehead.

"Well..." Carlisle was going into his doctor mode. "Since this is a very unique situation we are in... possibly. Considering the children are both Human and Vampire. Lets see... I had some extra O negative brought home with me, because.. just in case this were to turn badly.. so we could try it." I didn't think it would be a bad idea, but I knew Bella couldn't look at bloody or even smell it, but once she is a vampire all of that will change. "Bella, are you willing to try an intake of blood to see if that will stop the cravings?"

"Could we possibly do it threw a tube.. I don't think I could handle swallowing it."

"I don't see why not. Edward bring Bella into my office and I will try to help." I nodded and scooped Bella into my arms and everyone came in the room. The Denali's didn't because they were leaving to hunt.

After an excruciating hour Bella's body was better. The babies had needed blood to grow still. I felt Better that Bella was better and was finally asleep. As I layed here, smiling at the thought that everything was better and I couldn't wait for the arrival of our product, which was soon. I smiled at that thought and closed my eyes listening to the heartbeats of by growing family.

* * *

**Hey Guys! I hope you liked this Chapter :D Please review. Thanks for reading. I am going to get to the next chapter as soon as I can.**

**As always be happy and healthy**

**HuGs & MoRe HuGs**

**~ Twi-chick34 ~**


	9. Chapter 9

_**What if Edward an**__**d Bella did go at it in Eclipse?: EPOV**_

_**I do not own Twilight, or anything related to Twilight, but I did write this fanfiction story. All rights of Twilight go to the brilliant Stephenie Meyer.**_

* * *

**Hi Guys, Alright, well I am going to take a shot at this :) I hope you like this chapter as much as I had liked writing. It's full of Bella and Edward and the arrival of the triplets.. I did want to take a moment to thank "swiftie121389" for helping me with picking out names. I hope you all like it. Please review if possible.**

**Fifteen days later:**

Bella's health was still alright. Now that she was having to have blood pumped into a tube and she was doing great. I was happy she was healthy. But Bella was acting kind strange today. She didn't seem to want to do much, other than sit in the family room with everyone, so that's what we did we were just talking back and forth and then Carlisle came up with a subject. "Bella, Edward. Have you guys decided on names yet?" Charlie, Renee, Phil, Jacob, Seth, Leah, and everyone else was here with us.

"I have." Bella said. I looked at her. "I didn't want to share them with you until I knew for sure what I thought." I nodded.

"Well?" Rosalie prompted.

"Well... As you guys know, I am not sure of the genders, so I just came up with a list of names that I liked. I came up with middle names to... so The girl names I came up with are Arianna Elizabeth Cullen," I felt so happy that Bella would honor my mother that way. "Renesmee Carlie Cullen, Catalina Laura Cullen, Shawnah Marie Cullen, Sophia Rosalic Cullen." Rosalie and Alice smiled and then Bella went on to continue. "And then for Boys... I was thinking... Jordan Henry Cullen, Benjamin Connor Cullen, Derek Torrell Cullen, and E.J. Cullen."

"Bella... please can I beg with you no E.J." Bella giggled.

"Ok, than what do you suggest?"

"Masen?" I suggested.

"Masen Leo Cullen."

"Perfect." I said.

"I like it. It's perfect." Bella hugged me and everyone was in awe with the situation.

"Bella, I love the names." Renee and Charlie said. I noticed Bella's smile widen and then after that she yawned.

"Does my love need a nap?" I asked chuckling.

"I think so. Wow! I can't believe how tired this is making me." She said yawning again. Charlie, Renee, Phil, and Jacob just chuckled and walked over to Bella to say good-bye.

"Bye Bells. Love ya." Charlie and Jacob said and Bella stood up to hug them. Renee and Phil were next to say good-bye and now it was only all of us vampires and Bella. Everyone else besides me decided to go hunting now and I told everyone I would rather stay home with Bella. So now it was only is was only Bella and I. I carried Bella up the stairs and we layed down... Bella was very talkative threw this nap. It seemed to be about our first night, which led to the production of the children. I was picturing it as if it were yesterday.

_Flashback_

_Bella and I were home alone, my family was gone, and it was after the newborn battle. Bella and I were so happy about surviving Victoria so it must of been something celebratory. _

_Bella's sweet voice, her moaning, each kiss, every touch, and everytime she would moan my name was like magic. It was my first time and hers also so.. how could I have been good?" Apparently I was because that night went way beyond passion/_

(Out of flashback)

I was sitting next to Bella just picturing it when I heard her groan in pain. I flinched and was about to hover over her, or wake her up, but she woke up before I did. She gasped and was breathing in and out really deeply and slow, and now I was worried. "Bella, love are you alright?"

"No, I think it's time." At first I didn't get it, but as soon as I noticed her hand on her stomach my brain clicked and I knew what to do now. Of course I was paniced, but I had to get her to the hospital. No one was home yet, so I would call everyone to tell them where we are. I looked at Bella in the eyes. "Bella it's going to be alright. I am going to get you to the hospital ok, just stay calm." Bella nodded and I grabbed the suitcase we had packed yesterday and ran with everything down to my car.

I helped Bella into the passanger seat and put the suitcase in the back running as fast as I could. Bella kept breathing in and out roughly. "Bella, please are you alright?"

"I will be fine, just please hurry to the hospital." She begged. I nodded.

"I am sorry I have put you threw this."

"What?"

"I am sorry I have put you threw this pain and threw all of the danger we have been in." She shook her head.

"Don't worry. I couldn't be happier with where I am." I smiled and kissed her hand. We were to the hospital in ten minutes and I was helpping Bella into the hospital. I noticed a nurse look at me, and luckily for us Dr. Catalan was there at the front desk having a conversation with the receptionist. Dr. Catalan turned to find us standing there, pain on Bella's face, and her eyes widened.

"Hello kids. Is Bella in labor now?" Bella spoke.

"I think so." Dr. Catalan had a nurse grab a wheelchair for Bella and I helped Bella into the wheelchair.

After we got into our room the doctor started asking questions. "How far apart are the contractions Bella?"

"About three minutes apart."

"Ok, that could mean that you have about another hour or two before you will be able to deliver." Bella's groaned and the doctor chuckled. "Don't worry. This is completely natural. There was a woman who came in the other day and was in labor for a whole twelve hours. Consider yourself lucky." The doctor said laughing, getting Bella to sigh in relief. The doctor looked at me. "Now... Mr. Cullen.. when Bella as contractions she may want to grip onto things, so if you don't want your hand being gripped I can get something for her to grip onto.."

"No, that's fine. I will try my hardest to handle it." The doctor smiled at me.

"Now does your family know you are here? How many are you planning to have here with you.. I mean not in the delivery room, but here with you during your labor?"

"Well..." Bella said breathing in deeply. "I am not sure." Bella said.

"Ok that's alright. Just know that if there are to many people here that we many have to have different groups come in at a time." Bella nodded and then she breathing became fast so I went over to her and she clutched at my hand. She squeezed, and squeezed pretty tightly.

"Oh my god! This hurts so much." The doctor nodded at me and left. To try and calm her down I was rubbing her cheek with my other hand. Finally after a bit it was done and I relaxed with Bella and kissed her forehead, which was sweaty so I grabbed a tissue and whiped off her forehead. She smiled at me. "Ed-edward?"

"Yes love?"

"May I call my side of the family? And then you can call Carlisle and all of them?" I nodded and gave Bella her phone which was in her purse and she tried to clear her throat before Charlie were to pick up.

***Ring, Ring, Ring***

_"Hello."_ Another contraction happened, so she kind of squealed._ "Bella? Bella! Are you alright?"_

"Dad just hold on." She managed to say threw it, as she squeezed my hand. And now it was done. "Ok... dad.. I don't want to repeat myself.. Who is all there?"

_"It's me, Renee, Phil, Jake, Seth, and Leah, and Sue Clearwater."_

"Ok, well can you put the phone on the speaker?"

_"Sure.. hold on... Ok, now what's going on."_ Then Bella had to breathe in and out for a moment.

".. Ouch... Ok... Guys, I am.. I am in labor. I am at the community hospital." Bella and I could hear the gasps threw the phone and Charlie went into his paternal mode.

_"Ok, we are on our way. Are you ok? Is Edward there?"_

"Dad, I am ok. Yes Edward is here."

_"Ok, well let him know that I have something to tell him when I find the time to tell him what I need to tell him... and it's nothing bad, but we are on our way so.. see you in about fifteen minutes."_

"Ok, love you."

_"I love you to."_ Then Bella pressed the end button and it put a smile on my face to see Bella smiling.

"Edward?"

"Yes Bella?

"Can you hear their thoughts?" I listened in closely and I couldn't.

"No... maybe because they are going to be born soon." Bella nodded her head in agreement. Then I pulled my phone out of my pocket and dialed the house number.

***Ring Ri-***

"Hello this is Rosalie."

"Rose." I said.

"Edward! Where are you and Bella?"

"Put the phone on speaker so I can tell everyone."

"Ok.."

"Edward! Where have you been?" Esme asked.

"We are at the hosptial." Everyone gasped.

"Is Bella...?" Carmen asked, excitedly.

"Yes she is." Alice shrieked in happiness and Carlisle spoke.

"Ok we will be there shortly. See you in a few."

After fifteen five minutes we heard a knock on the door and it was my family. "Hello? May we enter?" Bella was the one to answer in a weak voice.

"Yes." She croaked. The door slowly opened and they all walked into the room. Eleazar, and Tanya wanted to stay out in the waiting room with Jasper. Jasper was going to come in in a little bit. Everyone walked around Bella and I.

"Hello Bella, how are you feeling?" Esme asked. And Bella yelped. And she grabbed hold of my hand and this one actually hurt.

"Ow." I said. Carlisle looked at me strangley. "Bella.. are you ok?" She could speak. Esme tried to help by rubbing Bella's shoulder. After a minute Bella unclenched her teeth and she was breathing in and out deeply.

"Bella are you alright?" Emmet asked.

"Yes." She said breathlessly. "Wow! This hurts pretty bad, but.. not as bad as it had during the fight with James." I nodded and rubbed her cheek again. Then Dr. Catalan came in.

"Hello guys, hey Bella your mom and dad and that group is here. I will have to ask only a small amount of you stay." Esme looked at me.

"Esme, Carlisle you guys could stay if you would like."

Esme's eyes seemed to shine and she smiled. "I would love to." Then everyone else left as Charlie, Renee, Phil, Jacob, and Seth came in. Leah stayed out due to her grumpy mood. Bella was laying in the hospital bed, with a fetal monitor hooked to her and looking in major pain.

"Oh my baby. Are you excited?" Bella was a little out of it right now, but she smiled.

"About what?"

"About being a mommy soon?" Esme asked Renee.

"Yes." Bella pursed her lips and smiled at her mother.

"It's one of the most warming feelings I have ever had." Charlie sighed and looked at me and motioned me out into the hallway. I looked at Carlisle and Esme.. truthfully.. I was a little worried because I was going to block out Charlie's mind so I would not know. They just smiled warmly at me and I kissed Bella's cheek. "Edward.. where are you going?"

"Your dad wants to talk to me for a moment." Bella looked at him.. smiling.

"Be nice to each other." She said. Charlie just chuckled and he seemed to be in a little bit of a good mood so maybe what he was going to say wouldn't be him trying to verbally rip my head off. We nodded at her and I followed. I knew Carlisle would be listening just in case things were to get bad.

"Ok... Edward... I know I am not usually the happiest towards you, or I wasn't. I wanted to apoligize about my previous behavior, but.. I just wanted to try and have a normal conversation with you. I know that soon you are going to be the father of my three grandchildren, and my daughters husband in the near-future. I know I am a bit immature, but I would like to get to know you better. So I think that sometime after the children are born that you could come over to my place, just you so that we can just talk." My eyes widened.

"Mr. Swan..-"

"Please, call me Charlie."

"Ok, then Charlie. I.. you don't have to be sorry. I understand why you were that way towards me. I had left Bella... which will I regret every single day of my life, but I promise you that I will be the best father to my children. They and Bella have and always will be what's important to me. I can assure you that I would love to be able to have a good conversation with you. I really, really would." Charlie smiled a little.

"Alright then Edward. Let's go back." I followed him and when we got back Bella was smiling, laughing.. Rosalie and Jacob were fighting, normally, for humans anyways and it was making Bella laugh. When she saw me she looked like she wanted to hop out of the hospital bed and into my arms. I walked back over to her side where Esme had taken over for me. Rosalie, Emmet, Alice, Phil, and Seth decided to go out to the waiting room with everyone else, so now it was only Bella, Charlie, Renee, Esme, Carlisle, and I in the room with her. The next thing that happened though scared me. Bella's face face went almost as white as a ghost and she was scrunching up and I took her hand in mine. This was a pretty tough grip and at this point the doctor had come in. Everyone left at this time and the doctor checked Bella. Her face had turned to worry. "What is it?"

"Ok... hold on.." She walked over to the fetal monitor and she frowned slightly. I was really getting worried now.

"Please, Dr. Catalan?" I asked. The doctor turned toward us and looked at us.

"Well.. Bella, Edward... the babies are not handling the contractions as well as we would like.. so their heart rates have dropped, but if they don't go back up in about five minutes then I would like to do a c-section to try and get the babies out safely. Is that ok?" Bella's face became overly worried. I took her hand and kissed it.

"Of course." And then the doctor decided to describe a C-Section to us. "What exactly is a c-section?"

"well.. of course it is a surgical procedure. It is an incision made in the mother's abdomen and uterus to reach the baby and remove it, or them safely." Bella nodded. "I will be back in three minutes." I nodded and placed one of my hands on the side of her face, and the other on the peak of her stomach. I was looking right into Bella's eyes and she was crying.

And now all I could feel was utter saddness for Bella and I kissed her cheek in hope that she would be alright. I knew that C-Sections were most of the time safe, but I had also heard of bad times with the surgury and I just prayed that she would be absolutely alright.

Now Dr. Catalan walked into the room and looked onto the fetal monitor. "Ok, it's confirmed, we need to do a C-Section." And Bella looked at her.

"Ok."

"We have to get you set up and.. I am sorry, but Edward will have to wait in the waiting room. I wish I could change that, but I tried and nothing will be able to allow him in there." Bella looked at me, and I nodded at her.

"It will be alright, I love you." I walked over to the bed side and kissed her forehead. "I love you very much. I will see you afterwards." And the doctor smiled at me as she got Bella ready and I had to leave... feeling ultra sad that I couldn't be in there with her, and finally I came into view with our family and friends.

* * *

**Hey Guys, I hope you liked this one so far :) I am sorry this one took me a while to write, but I hope the wait was worth it. Please Review**

**As Always Be Happy and Healthy**

**HuGs & MoRe HuGs**

**~ Twi-chick34 ~**


	10. Chapter 10

_**What if Edward an**__**d Bella did go at it in Eclipse?: EPOV**_

_**I do not own Twilight, or anything related to Twilight, but I did write this fanfiction story. All rights of Twilight go to the brilliant Stephenie Meyer.**_

* * *

**Hi Guys, Alright, well I am going to take a shot at this :) It's full of Edward's anticipation of the arrival of the triplets.. I want to thank "swiftie121389" for helping me with picking out names. I hope you all like it. Please review if possible.**

**EPOV**

As I rounded the corner into the waiting room I couldn't help but not look at anyone and sit away from everyone. Alice knew what was going on, but everyone else had no clue. Esme tried coming closer and of course for my "parents" I would of course listen and talk to them.

"Edward? What is it?" Esme asked, and I wasn't sure how it was possible, but I was crying.. venom? Esme noticed and Carlisle came over.

"Edward?" We all got up and walked over to where everyone was and I looked into their eyes. They gasped.

"What?"

"Edward... why are you crying? How can you be crying?"

"I don't know... but.. Bella has gone in for a C-Section. I am just worried." Carlisle, and Esme hugged me close.

"Edward.. I wouldn't worry. You should be alright." Renee said trying to assure me. "Bella is a strong girl. Even you should know that."

"I know.. I.. you're right. Why am I worried?" I was still and Jasper could still sense that. "I should be alright... Can I just have some time alone.. I am going to be in the waiting room outside of the C-Section room. If anyone wants to talk to me in a little bit come on down." I got up and put my hands in my pocket... I could hear their thoughts as I left.

_Oh... Poor Edward. Don't worry honey it will all be alright. (Esme, and Renee)_

_It will be alright, Bella will be ok. Trust me (About everyone else)_

I wanted to smile at their encouraging thoughts, but I couldn't find the strength... so I just kept walking having me thoughts to guide me. Now, I mean of course I knew Bella would live, but I was just worried. It felt more like guilty that I couldn't prevent this, but the one thing that bothered me the most was the thought of loosing her was creeping its ugly mind into my thoughts. Why couldn't I get rid of the thoughts. I could hear Bella talking to the nurse who was trying to comfort her. I couldn't listen to her at the moment. Even though how much it hurt to think that, I had to get my mind straight first. No one had come down here to see me, because they knew I was trying to calm down. Although I wouldn't mind comfort.

It had now been a half-hour since they had taken her in there. I knew that wasn't a long time, but I was anxiously awaiting to see her beautiful chocolate brown eyes. I wanted to cry again, but as soon as I heard a wail of a soft voice, I then felt warmth run threw me. I could feel my unbeating heart.. feel as though it has beat just once. I didn't want to hear what they said their genders were. I wanted to be surprised. I then felt a hand on my should, actuall two, and a bunch of people in the room with me. I turned around to see everyone was here. Carlisle was smiling at me... as he heard my kin coming into this beautiful world, half human and half vampire. I just hoped they would be able to stop aging at a certain age, so once Bella is changed that we can live with our children forever.

"Are you excited to meet them?" Carlisle asked me. "Dad?" If I could blush I would have.

"Oh look at that. I actually think Edward is blushing." Emmet called out. Everyone laughed and Dr. Catalan came out in her regular doctor scrubs.

"Hello Edward." I smiled. "How are you?"

"I am alright now. How is Bella? Is she alright?" The doctor smiled.

"She is fine, she did perfectly. So the triplets are good and healthy. They have been taken to the nursery ward now for weight check and height and all of the other important stuff. You can go see them if you would like. You and your family." I smiled, but was a little worried.

"Do you think I could wait until Bella gets to see them. I don't think it would be fair for me to meet them before she does." The doctor smiled at me.

"Yes, you can. They will be brought to the room then. After she is ready and has eatten something..." The doctor looked at her chart. "She should be awake in a few hours. If you guys would like I could get some hospital cots in her room for you."

"Oh, no it's alright. We can sit on the couch. Thanks." Esme said, very politely. The doctor was about to turn and walk away when I called to her.

"Dr. Catalan?" She whirled around and looked back at me.

"Yes Mr. Cullen?" She asked stifling a yawn. I came closer and shook her hand.

"Thank you, thank you very much." The doctor smiled and nodded.

"It was my pleasure." And she walked away. Everyone started to hug, but of course with Emmet being the way he his he gave me a bear-hug, ended with a pat on the shoulder.

"So, Edward, how does it feel?"

"How does what feel Emmet?"

"To know that you are a daddy now." Everyone smiled at me.

"It... it gives me a warm feeling. Something bella was only able to supply me with. No other girl has, or ever will make me feel this way, and now to add kids into the equation.. it makes my life so much sweeter." Renee walked up to me and hugged me.

"We should get to the room." I nodded and on the way there I couldn't help but to hear the thoughts of my family as I was the first one to start walking in needs to see Bella after not seeing her for almost two hours.. mostly those hours were for stitching her up. I could believe how much I had put her threw, and now much she still loved me back for it. She had insisted to me that she would always do what she could humanly possible for me. At this moment the Denali's had came into the hospital and we were all in the room waiting for Bella to wake up.

It has been four hours and Bella still has not woken up. She was still laying there, sleep filled. Her breathing sounded easy, but quick at the same time. Her lips, so pink, and her face it's normal gorgeous pale complextion. I was starting to get worried, but now Dr. Catalan came into the room and smiled at me. "Well, Bella is still doing great. The medicine should wear off soon." I smiled and nodded. After she left Alice froze for a minute and sent me her thoughts.

_I just had a vision Edward, Bella should wake up in roughly ten minutes. _I nodded at Alice and.. well... as always she was right. At the ten minute point Bella's fingers began to move, and I could hear her breathing like she usually did when she was awake, quiet, but long breaths. I waited a moment, even though my love was pulling me closer. I decided to pretend and act as if she woke up as soon as I said "I love you." I thought her family would be kind of amazed. I laughed at myself, and left that thought in the dark. I couldn't do that. I would end up laughing. Which in turn would end up getting them to know I faked it. I laughed, and then Bella's head turned slightly. No one else was noticing besides me right now. Then slowly she yawned, quietly, and her eyes fluttered open slowly to the beautiful chocolate brown whirlpools of her eyes. She smiled at me.

"E- edward." Everyone's head turned in her direction and I got up out of the chair next to her and walked over to her.

"Bella." I said excitedly.

"Hello my love." She said, trying very hard to impersonate my voice, it didn't turn out right so we laughed and I leaned down, kissing her on her warm lips, and then kissing her cheek. Everyone got up and came over to the bed, gathering around us. Bella looked away from me for a spilt second. "Hi." She said.

"Hello Bella." Alice said, a little to cheerfully, making Bella wince at the pitch of Alice's reply. "How are you? How are you feeling "mom"." She said making sure to emphasize the word "mom." Bella laughed a little and grabbed lightly at her stomach, in pain.

"Bella are you alright?" Carlisle said.

"Yes... it... it just hurts to laugh." Alice's eyes dropped to the floor. "No, Alice.. it's alright. Don't worry about it.." Bella smiled at her reassuringly.

"While we are on the subject.. how does it feel, knowing you are a mom now?" Renee asked. Bella smiled and looked at Renee.

"It.. it feels great." She said. I knew she would want to see them soon. "Edward?"

"yes?"

"While we are on the subject... did you see them?"

"No, love. I wanted to wait for us to be able to see them together." Bella smiled.

"Edward, you didn't have to do that." She said.

"I know, but I prefer that we meet our children together." I could hear Esme's awe at the word. At that moment the doctor came in again. She was happy to see Bella awake.

"Oh, hello dear. How are you feeling Bella?"

"I am feeling great. Absolutely great." She said, yawning after she said it.

"Well, that is good to hear. Ok, so we are going to get you some food and then we can bring the little ones from the nursery here to meet you." Bella nodded.

"Ok... so what's on the menu?" Bella said comedically, but clutched at her stomach again.

"Oh, Bella would you like me to get you some pain medicine. I can get you some non-drowsy medicine."

"Ok, yes please."

"Ok, I will be back with the medicine and a person should be up in a minute with your food." Bella nodded and looked at me.

"Edward. I love you, so very much." Everyone smiled and then Carlisle spoke up.

"Come on guys, lets give them some privacy. And we can come back in when they bring the babies here?" Carlisle said, but also asked for confirmation.

"I will come get you dad." I said. Emmet butted in.

"Ok, dad." He said, doing a thumbs up at me. I laughed and they left leaving us alone in this room, happy to be here. Happy for some alone time.

"So, Bella.. how was the surgery?"

"Well.. the surgery was ok. There was a nurse talking to me the whole time, trying to keep me calm, and when I heard the wailing cries of our children," Bella smiled at the word. "I couldn't help but cry, cry of joy. I am so excited to see what their genders are." Bella was going on and on about her excitement, her wishes, our happy family, and I was happy to hear her full thoughts for once, To know exactly how she was feeling about something. Bella's food was now delievered and it was bacon, three pretty big hashbrowns, and.. a bowl of Jello. Bella seemed to be enjoying it. Bella.. being thoughtful like usual kept trying to offer me some, and would laugh would I cringed away from it. The smell of human food to me now was just not.. appetizing.

After she was done the same person grabbed the tray and took it away. Now, an hour after she ate there was a knock at the door and I saw the doctor peer her head into the door. "Is it ok for me to come in?"

"Of course." Bella said, and the doctor was walking towards us with two bundles in her arms and also a nurse carrying one. The nurse very carefully placed one in Bella's arms and the doctor placed the other two in my arms. The blanket bundles were covering their faces and Bella and I moved the covers from their faces at the same time.

Bella and I gasped. Their faces were of extreme beauty. Bella had really done a good job with them. "Two of them are girls, and there is one boy." I smiled at that. A good combination. Rosalie and Alice would finally have someone to constantly play dress up dolly with besides Bella. Bella was so absorbed into the baby in her arms.

"Which is which?" Bella asked.

"Bella you are holding the boy and Edward you have the girls." Bella couldn't stop smiling at the baby in her arms. "You guys are so cute, we will give you guys some time alone." The doctors left and for five minutes it was complete silence, I was absorbed into my little girls faces and Bella was absorbed into the boys.

"Masen Jaspemmet Cullen." Bella said. I was confused.

"What?" I asked.

"I want to name him Masen." She carefully lifted the baby and looked at him in the eyes smiling. "Masen, do you want daddy's middle name?... Oh my, you do!... Of course you do." Bella was playing with Masen and I was smiling at her. She was so amazing, so beautiful. And I looked down into my daughters faces.

"Bella.. you know how you picked out Arianna, and Renesmee?"

"Yes. Why?"

"I think those names are perfect for the little girls."

"Really? ..Edward, do you want to hold your son?" I smiled.

"Of course." I found a little bed that the nurse had brought in to lay one of the triplets down in, so I put Arianna down first.

"Here, one at a time, so you don't over do it." I said cautiously. I got Masen out of her arms and put Renesmee in his place, pulling Arianna into my arms again. I watch Bella intently and couldn't help, but to smile at my fiancee's joy.

"Oh, you are so adorable Renesmee, mommy loves you and your brother and sister so much." Renesmee smiled. "Oh, yes I do love you. I do," Bella was playing with her kissing her on the cheek everytime the baby smiled. Bella didn't notice, but I heard a knock on the door and it was our parents. Bella stopped playing for a moment to sit up and then started playing with Renesmee again. I noticed our parents enter the room and Bella still hadn't noticed. Esme and Carlisle were smiling at me as they quietly entered. They watched Bella.

"Oh Renesmee, you're so pretty. Yes you are..." Bella was kissing the baby's cheek again and said, "You guys are my babies. So adorable." The only thing that took Bella out of her trance was everyone aweing at the scene. She looked up a little embarassed. "Oh, hi guys." She turned back to Renesmee and could stop making the baby smile. Esme and Carlisle came over to me while Charlie, Renee, and Phil stayed over by Bella for the moment.

"Oh my! They are so adorable."

"The one in my right arm is a girl, and the one in my left is a boy. Bella is holding the other girl." Esme's face was lit with a smile.

"Edward? Can I hold one?" Esme asked politely.

"Sure. Carlisle do you want to hold the boy?" Carlisle's face was lit with a smile.

"Sure, I would love to." I carefully Placed Arianna in Esme's arms and put Masen in Carlisle's. They were so happy, talking to my children, so I decided to walk over to Bella and see what the conversation was over here.

"Oh Bella, she is so adorable." Renee said.

"Yeah, you and Edward did a great job." Phil said.

"I think she is so pretty. She's definetely got your eyes Bella." Bella blushed and looked at her mom.

"Do you want to hold Renesmee mom?" Renee's eyes got wide and she nodded her head. As Renee held Renesmee, Bella tried to sit up, but cried a little in pain. She wasn't supposed to move quickly like that, but I don't think she thought about it. I was at her side.

"Bella, love. You have to be careful. One tear and you will be back in surgery. Here, let me help you." I lightly and carefully helped her to sit up and now she was comfortable again. "Bella, would you like to hold Arianna?"

"Of course, come here my baby." Esme gave Arianna to me and I placed her in Bella's arms. Bella did the same thing with her as she did with Renesmee and Masen, and right now. I knew I was feeling true happiness. After a nice hour our parents left to the waiting room as Alice, Emmet, Jasper, Rosalie, Jacob, Seth, Leah, and Bella's friend Angela came into the room.

"Oh my gosh!" Angela shrieked quietly. "They are so adorable!"

"Thanks. The one I am holding now is Arianna. Edward is holding Renesmee and Masen." Jacob's eyes got wide.

"Wait. You had two girls and one boy?" He asked, confirming what Bella had just said.

"Yes I did."

"Oh my god Bells. I am so happy for you. The wolves and Angela stepped back as my family around us. Emmet had a grin the size of Texas on his face. Bella was now holding both girls, so the girls tended to stay around her, while the boys including the wolf boys were around me.

"Wow! Edward, he reminds me of your baby picture that you had inherited from... well after... you know." Jasper never talked about my mom's death with me, which was probably best. I nodded at him and looked at Masen in the eyes.

"You know.. your right, he has my green eyes, and my somewhat chalky complexion. Hello Masen." I said to my son. That word, "Son" was going to take some getting used to.

"Who decided on Masen?" Emmet asked.

"Bella.. oh.. Emmet Jasper... Bella decided to encorperate your guys name into Masen's middle name."

"What do you mean? What is Masen's middle name?" Jasper asked.

"Well his full name is 'Masen Jaspemmet Cullen.'" My brothers smiled and I turned my head to see Angela holding Arianna while Alice held Renesmee, and then Rosalie held Rensmee. After a half hour Bella and I switched. She was holding Masen and I was holding Arianna, and Renesmee... and this is when we turned our babies to face the family.. and I noticed something.. OH NO! Seth, and Jacob were starring at the girls and fell to their knees while Leah did the same with Masen. I took a look inside their minds... and... DAMN IT! They had imprinted. Seth Imprinted on Arianna, Jacob imprinted on Renesmee, and Leah imprinted on Masen. I wanted to fight that.. but then something hit me, once Bella finds out when she is a vampire.. Jacob's probably going to get it. Ha. But as of now.. I also thought that maybe.. this would be an ok thing... maybe their imprinting on our children will be what makes us allies with the wolves. It was just a theory.

Dr. Catalan came in and smiled at all of the attention.

"Now, Bella.. we are going to have you here for five days before you can go home.. so your stitches will have time to heal the surgical insision."

"Ok. I understand."

"Alright. I will leave you guys alone. Here I brought in two extra bed things for them to lay in if they get tired. Ok."

"Ok, thank you very much Dr. Catalan."

"You are very welcome Bella. It's was my pleasure.

After about another hour everyone went home, and we stayed, obviously. And now we were going to enjoy the company of our great little ones.

**~~~~~~~ Six Days Later ~~~~~~~**

Today was our first day back home, and Bella was breast-feeding Arianna. It was a little awkward, but.. hey they have to be healthy to right. The other children were still asleep in the nursery and after Bella was done feeding Arianna, Arianna fell back to sleep and was placed again in the nursery. I was so happy to see her so happy. "Love, how are the stitches?"

"They are ok. I really, really need a shower though, but with this they said it would be better to sponge bathe myself. I don't like sponge batheing." I chuckled at her groaning. Bella looked at me and giggled to. She then put her hands into the back of my hair and pulled my lips to hers. I hadn't passionately kissed her like this is so long and it felt nice. I thought of the stitches need to heal and I stopped and placed my forehead against hers.

"I love you so much... Mrs. Cullen.

"And I love you Mr. Cullen." I smiled at her and couldn't help but to pull her close to me.

**~~~~~~~ A Year and A Half Later ~~~~~~~~~**

Bella was still human, but was now ready for the change. We had found that our children will stop growing at the age of eighteen and stay that way forever. Bella was telling me she was very ready for this, and so ready in fact that she would dare to jump off of a cliff, me save her and change her that way. I would laugh at that, mostly because she was kidding.

Bella still didn't know Jacob imprinted, but knew Seth and Leah had. I wanted to wait til she was a vampire for that. Carlisle had already injected her with venom and it had been a three days time. She was now started to wake and it made me feel good to know Bella was no longer destructable. She was now my diamond.

As beautiful as a rose, as strong as diamonds, and still the love of my life. Our children gathered in the room and when Bella woke she was even more phanominal that ever. She swept our kids up into our arms and we wrapped our arms around each other in a loving family embrace.

**_A happy family, living together forever._**

* * *

**The End.**

**Guys, thanks for reading. I really, really, reall do appreciate the reviews I have gotten so far and I love all of my readers. I hope you guys enjoyed this last chapter. I am working on more stories and hope you enjoy the later works I publish.**

**Again thank you to everyone who read this story.**

**As Always Be Happy and Healthy**

**HuGs & MoRe HuGs**

**~ Twi-chick34 ~**


End file.
